A Sailor Moony Goofy Fanfic
by claudius
Summary: COMPLETED The Final Battle! This conclusion is a little too late for Thanksgiving, but hopefully that will be forgiven.
1. Chapter 1

A Sailor Moony Goofy Fanfic

Chapter 1:

By Claudius

* * *

><p>This year honors the 20th Anniversary of <em>Sailor Moon's<em> debut as an Anime, the 20th Anniversary of Max Goof's debut on _Goof Troop_, and the 80th Anniversary of _Mickey's Revue_, the movie debut of Goofy!

I do not own anything related to Disney or Toei Animation

The song "You Are Just My Love" is the property of its respective owners.

Message to the readers: This fanfic portrays that the Disney Universe of Goofy and Max co-exists with the Sailor Moon universe. So just imagine the Sailor Moon cast with black snout- noses (I doubt this would negate their features: think Roxanne and Beret Girl). If you can manage to do that, then you can better digest this story.

The events of _An Extremely Goofy Movie_ occurred in one semester, ending that November. This story is a week later.

* * *

><p>The snow came late, so it made up for its tardiness. This was via a blizzard that accompanied three collegians on their way home. Their home town was only half-hour away, but it still appeared to be like hours. Max could only see the snow sparkling in the night and little else. Fortunately, he wasn't doing the driving to get them all home.<p>

_Get them all home._ Max though that ironic. His dad graduated and drove off to his new life. Max could now enjoy his own life…and four days later he was heading back home to said father! The end of his first (and his dad's last) semester led to, of course, Thanksgiving week. Life plays tricks with you, Max considered; especially if you're a Goof.

So, after a few days of break, Bobby rode Max and PJ home. And right now he made the stop. "Pit stop guys!" Bobby cried. Actually, there was little reason for a stop at the johns. It was for the sake of PJ. The youth slowly moved out of the car and hobbled with his cane. Fortunately, the snow had calmed by this time, allowing such an outside activity. This did, however, make PJ's every unstable movement more visible. He was a victim of foul play, courtesy of the Gammas at the X Games. His leg and foot were badly sprained, leading to a cast for a few weeks. Although he was now out of the cast, PJ was still far from getting board-borne, and the late winter snow made his injury ache. Max winced. Dad had warned him about the Gammas' sabotage, but he was too mired in one of his anti-goof attitudes to listen in time. There was much regret for this young goof to measure in that first semester. And PJ's solemn movements made a visual testament to those mistakes.

"Dude's competing for the weather." Bobby whispered his comment.

Max shushed him. Nevertheless, PJ was one sad dude. On top of the leg problem, the friend had a bad row with Java, his Beret-wearing beatnik girlfriend. Although the rift changed his clothing and vernacular back to his previous attitude, it was hardly an improvement. Max knew about the separation too well. It reminded him of his own heartbreak...

But it wasn't only his own experience that made Max's sympathy for his friend. For a day after the break-up…well, let the reader know that because of unsaid incident Max decided never to drink beer ever again. That's one freedom he'll forsake from now on. Adding to PJ's problems was he had no home to go to for the holiday. His dad went off on a last-minute vacation to the Bahamas, and there nothing from his mom or Pistol. No call or anything about plans for Thanksgiving. So, Max invited PJ to spend the holiday at his house. Dad would be more than happy about it.

PJ sadly limped around the car. Thus began the winter of his discontent, the teenager despaired. And yet, despite the snow, there was one thing of life in that barren area. A reddish flower. He had never seen its like before. Was this an omen of good luck? At this moment PJ was wishing for anything. He hobbled closer to the plant, every step making him feel more and more comfortable. It was a beautiful flower…

"Max, do you have a cup?"

"Dude, there's a room." Bobby pointed to the lavatory station before them.

"No, it's not that." PJ pointed to the flower.

Max smirked. First beatnik, now hippie. He got a cup for PJ. The youth removed the ground that supported the flower and dipped it into the cup. He will take the flower with him. It needs me, he realized.

Suddenly, a Ferrari zoomed down the road. Its passage thrust a flurry of snow on Bobby's vehicle and its outside passengers. "Roadhogs!" Max shouted at this rude intrusion. Grabbing a brush, the young goof took the job of getting the snow off the windshield. It was a grumbling effort. If he had his own car, he'd show those speed demons a thing or two…

* * *

><p>The Ferrari that made Max's spite turned and stopped on a hill. Two figures came out of this vehicle. One figure, of short blond hair, wore shades and a heavy scarf. The other was garbed in a long velvet cloak, bearing a hood that barely revealed her blue-green hair. Before them was the town Max and friends were heading for home.<p>

"So this is Spoonerville." Said the blond one, with an arrogance befitting her strength and fortitude.

"It seems a quiet town," said the other, with a cool air that belied the concern of her words. "Undeserving of what is to happen."

Her friend nodded. "Its fate cannot be shirked. Nor can we refuse our duty to deal with it."

The wind blew its snowy armies, but it did little to press these two figures' stance.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Bobby dropped Max and Bobby off at Goofy's house. With their bags of possessions and laundry, the two youths entered the house via a secret key.<p>

"You sure your dad won't mind?" PJ asked.

"Of course not," Max was assuring. "Dad thinks of you as another son." Indeed, for all the people who pressed Max about his goof of a dad, PJ was rarely one of them. True, he had some issues about Goofy's going at college. But this was based on the fear that his own father might follow Goofy's plans. When that didn't happen, PJ eventually warmed over to Goofy's presence around that disastrous semester. That makes one of us, was Max's response.

"Thanks," PJ was in humility.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Max pressed on the warmth in that reply. Especially a very repentant best friend…

Max entered the house first. The hall light guided the two friends into the house. They dropped their bags and removed their coats. "Time to relax," PJ limped to the couch. Once he put the flower on the table, his gravity and his consciousness both took a fall upon that comfy piece of furniture.

Seeing his friend take off into dreamland, Max followed suit. The upstairs hall was dark, but Max knew where to go. His guidance took a pause by realization: this was the first time he's been home since he left for college! He took a moment to feel the familiarity. That feeling done, Max made a sigh in resolve. Should he wake up his father? Nah, he reconsidered.

Max continued his steps to his bedroom. He slowly opened the door and slowly closed it. Again the room was dark, but still Max really needed no help in direction. This was his inner domain, as kin to him as his own body parts. And Max exposed those body parts, stripping down to his underwear. He ran to the bed and leapt. "Banzai!"

He hit something. The disorienting skyrocketed. A girl screamed.

"What the…?" Max backed away from the bed. His confusion soon became painful, with a kick to the stomach. Then his hand was pulled into the air, with everything else connected to it. The experience sent Max out into screaming. "Yah-ha-ha-hoowie!" His experience ended with him pinned to the floor, his mouth eating the rug under his strong assailant's forceful grip.

A light flooded the room.

"Max?" The pained son heard his father's cry. As he looked, there was Dad, brandishing a baseball bat. With him was this beautiful blond girl holding a white cat. And then Max realized that he was being manhandled by another girl! A brown-haired amazon of great height, and…yes…strength.

This strength soon lessened. The girl's look of fury also changed to utter embarrassment. "Max-san?" She leapt off the youth, pulling him back to standing. She turned to his father, a shadow of her former self. "Oh, Goofy-san! I am so sorry!" She spoke English with some difficulty, bowing her head in utter humility.

"Aw, that's okay…" Goofy accepted her apology. Acting like nothing happened, he made an introduction. "Gals…and Artemis, this is muh b…much son, Max."

The girls bowed their heads.

"Max, meet Makoto, Minako, and Artemis."

Although Max still heard ringing in his head, he was intelligent enough to notice. "Who's Artemis?"

"The cat, silly."

The cat meowed.

The girls spoke Japanese. Max couldn't understand a word. The girls noticed this problem.

"Eh," Minako spoke in English. "You do look like your father!"

"Thank you." Max grilled sarcasm.

The two girls, who were very pretty (even the tall one!), began blushing. And then Max realized his lack of clothes. He quickly scattered to get his garb back on. Once that happened, Goofy nonchalantly talked to the girls. "Now back to bed you two." He then left.

Max followed. "Um, dad, what is going on here?"

Goofy's explanation was in a tone cheerful but cool, as if independent to his son's plight. He talked about how Sylvia's friend was asked to volunteer for some exchange students from Japan. But her house burned down, so Sylvia asked Goofy for help. "Sure, I said, I got plenty of room."

"Sure you did…" Max whispered. "You could have told me they were going to take my room."

"Gawsh, Max…" Goofy seemed surprised. "I didn't think you'd come back."

And Max was also astonished. "Not coming back for Thanksgiving?"

Goofy yawned. "Let it rest 'til morrow, Max."

"But dad…Where am I going to sleep?"

"You can have the couch." He didn't face him with that answer.

"PJ's here too!"

"He can have the couch too."

"Dad?"

The son's word came too late, as his father entered the bedroom and shut the door. Max took the hint and went back to the stairs. He overheard the two girls speaking in Japanese. He didn't understand anything. And then he heard something else. Was that a male voice? He walked back to the room. It was just the two girls and the white cat. The cat meowed again. Max gave up on the suspicion. He must be really tired, or still rattled from Makoto's assault. Both explanations sufficed for him.

* * *

><p>The length of this moment covered Goofy's stand at his bedroom door. His head had bowed, betraying a sadder outlook way different from the stance he gave to his son. He slowly walked to his bed. Beside it was a teddy bear. Goofy gazed at it with sad eyes. Then he shook his head. Those days are gone, he realized. He accepted things, and went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Max burdened on the new sleeping arrangements with PJ. It wasn't too much a problem. They shared a dorm together. Why not a couch?<p>

But Max still found things to gripe about. "My own room! Can you believe it? My dad had to clear and set it up for someone else! I went to college! I did not move out!"

"I doubt he had to clear much," PJ was not so understanding. "You pretty much emptied the room when you left."

"That's not the point!"

PJ had a sigh. "At least he didn't turn it into a game room." Not that there was a home for him to go back to, he sadly thought.

This quieted Max down. Guess the two of us don't have a home now, he thought. So he pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

Time passed on that night. A short time, but amazingly, it was long enough for the scarlet flower to bloom. It beamed toward Max, and then recoiled. Its next target was PJ. This time the flower did not retreat. It settled its look upon the youth. And in those pedals in bloom, a face began to form…

* * *

><p>Max got up rather late, rubbing his neck and disheveled head. Sleeping comfort with PJ had really changed since the days of sleeping bags. Then he noticed his couchmate was missing. His coat and boots were gone, not to mention that weird flower. Poor guy, Max considered.<p>

With a yawn he walked rote to the kitchen. He saw the blond girl, her cat, and the crazy girl who knocked him senseless. His dad was at the sink washing up. "Hey!"

Goofy tensed, as if hit by electricity. He almost dropped a dish. This time he succeeded in stopping any damage. "We're just washing up."

The girls smiled with a warmer reaction.

"You couldn't wait up for me?" Max was surprised, and maybe a little cheated. True, he wasn't happy when dad kept fixing breakfast (not to mention waking him up at the crack of dawn) every day at college; but home was a different thing.

"You're a grown-up now." Goofy put the towel to the sink and walked away.

Before Max stopped him, the two girls came in his way. "We haven't been properly introduced."

That's true, Max considered; his neck still bore the wounds of that Amazon's attack.

The 'amazon' spoke first. "My name is Kino Makoto."

"And my name is Minako Aino."

That was a different wording from what he heard last night. Dad referred to them in a last name basis? Looked like dad did it again!

"And you are Goof Maximillian," said Makoto.

"Max." He corrected.

"Actually, it's Max Goof," Minako made her own correction.

"Just _Max_," he repeated.

"Oh yeah!" Makoto realized her error. "Speaking English is a big mix-up on name structure."

And then Max realized that dad got it right, and he got it wrong. And yet the world did not come to an end…

The white cat purred to his leg. "Hello there." Max picked up the feline. They were friendly with each other. Artemis, was it? He petted the cat, noticing a bald spot on its forehead; shaped like a moon.

Minako noticed the familiarity Max had with the cat. "Your dad once had a cat?"

Max fingered the feline's chin. "A gray striped cat. Waffles..." He paused at the memory.

Artemis stilled, as if it understood the absurdity of such a name. Whatever, Max dismissed his suspicion. "I bet dad said a lot about me."

"Well…" Makoto seemed uneasy.

"Not much." Minako had the answer.

Max's eyes widened.

"When he did mention you," Makoto said, "He got all sad."

"We actually thought you died or something," Minako continued, "so we didn't beg the issue."

Max put the cat down, soaking up that astonishment. "He didn't tell you about me?" He looked to himself, wondering what was with his dad's strange behavior.

"Sorry about lunch…" Minako attempted to cheer up. "But don't worry! I'm more than happy to dish you up breakfast courtesy of my own cooking."

Artemis starkly shuddered. Then he quickly mewed in a very passive way.

Makoto was equally discomforted. "Minako, I don't think…"

"Oh don't worry," Minako shoved Max to a chair. "I've improved on it." Then she put out the dish. It appeared to be some bowl of rice. Max stared at the dish, getting a sudden ominous idea about this.

Minako stared at him with her lovely trusting eyes. "Your dad liked it. He said my cooking gets better and better!"

"Tha…" Artemis opened his mouth, as if to really say something. He closed his mouth, mewed again, and bowed his head.

So Max had a taste. His face went very still. On his face protruded sweat drops. Lots of them. And then his mouth unleashed a painful torch of flame.

"Don't worry!" Minako grabbed a pot and filled it with water.

By this time, Max had managed to soothe his burning throat with a glass of water. Which made the sudden impact of Minako's own aquatic remedy very unnecessary.

Max rubbed his drenched face with the slow-burn of a comedian.

"Let me help you!" MInako pleaded, pushing the young Goof. Pulling off his wet shirt, the girl pressed him straight to the living room. Makoto and Artemis stayed behind. They didn't want to witness the incoming disaster. Nevertheless, their ears picked it all up: The crashing sounds. Max's cries. A sudden roar of very loud noise, courtesy of Minako's soothing music selection. Makoto buried her face. Artemis hung his head: will Minako ever learn how to operate a radio properly?).

"I'm okay!" A shirtless Max came charging back to the kitchen.

"Minako raised you back to health?" Makoto spoke with a very sarcastic air about it.

Max wasn't so subtle. "Save me from that crazy lady!" He cried in near-panic. Compared to this girl, Dad's nursing qualities were the hands of an angel (even more so, since Goofy never screwed up in nursing him back to health).

"Let me make it up to you!" Minako skipped apologetically back to the room.

With a cry, Max darted out of the room. Fortunately dad was coming down the stairs. "Dad!" Max ran to his side.

And then there came a knock at the door. Goofy calmly walked past his hysterical son. He answered the door. If Max thought his dad's coldness was open to everyone, he was disappointed with his greeting to the callers. "Hullo there!" He cheerfully spoke in a manner definitely more his character.

Max noticed the callers: more Japanese girls! A blonde with long pony-tails. A blue-haired girl surveying everything. A black haired girl with very offputting stares. And a pink-haired child.

"Hi!" Their greeting was cut short, with their wide eyes cast on Max.

Makoto and MInako instantly recognized them. Names were called. Usagi Tsukino the pony-tailed, Rei Hino the black haired, Ami Mizuno the blue-haired, and Chibiusa, the small child with pink hair.

The reunion was not isolated to just the girls; a black cat and gray cat were fondly received by Artemis. They too shared a crescent bald spot on their foreheads.

"We just came for a visit for Thanksforgiving!" Usagi chortled in her garbled use of the English language.

Max was not convinced. Indeed, the girls next to the blonde responded very nervously.

His dad, as usual, was taken in line, hook, and sinker. "Well, ain't that wonderful!"

Usagi walked over to Goofy, her long pig-tails, protruding from hair buns, was strangely similar to Goofy's long ears. "Good evening!" She cried joyfully, making a long bow.

Several of the girls winced at this attempt at formality. Fortunately, Goofy bowed too. "Bonjour!"

"Konnichiha!" Usagi bowed.

"Guten Tag!" Goofy bowed.

And then they both bowed their heads. Collision!

Max covered his face. His fellows of the opposite gender developed huge drops of sweat that ran down their temples. They stood there as Usagi and Goofy regained their footing from their mutual blunder.

Regaining her senses, Usagi stared at Max with a wicked grin.

Max looked at his own shirtless wear. "It's not what you think!" He ran to get a dry set of clothes, and his coat, and boots. "Well, it's nice for all you to be together…" Max got on his shoes. "In fact, you can stay here while I go…"

"Hold it, Max!" Makoto interrupted. "Your father just went to get groceries. You're our only guide here."

"Since when?" Max asked. Then he heard the sound of the car- the only car in the house- quickly desert the premises. The young goof went still. Thanks a lot Dad, he cruelly spoke within himself. And from the silent faces of the two new girls- the one with the black hair, and the blue one- the company was not going to be a welcome one. "Alright, alright," he rubbed his face. "So what do you girls want to do?"

They all had their answer instantly. "Shopping!"

Max groaned.

* * *

><p>PJ had decided to walk the old grounds this morning. He came to the old house where he spent most of his childhood. Back when they were one big family. The house had been renovated and housed by another family. The tree house was gone, so was the can-and-wire-phone where he and Max kept their correspondence between houses. So much changed...<p>

"Wish the same could be said for my life," PJ spoke to the reddish flower. For some reason, he took the plant with him. It felt the right thing to do. Even though his dad had gone on vacation, PJ did not feel neglected. His tyrannical father had left his mark on him; eighteen years of slaving for the old man under the guise of firstborn son. True, it wasn't an altogether unhappy experience, thanks to his mother, Mr. G and Max. They made life endurable; enough for him to honestly claim that he was actually happy.

And then the divorce came. Pistol was lucky; Dad didn't get her. He got what he wanted, PJ winced.

_They abandoned you…_said a sweet haunting voice.

He shouldn't blame Mom. He knew she did fight for custody rights.

The voice spoke again. _But she didn't fight hard enough..._

She didn't fight hard enough, PJ knew that too. She got Pistol, and did little else.

He thought that going to college was the day of liberation. Free of dad…except for financial support. And for a brief time, everything was great. Mr. G was there. Java…

_But things didn't work out…_

No, PJ realized. Things really didn't work out. Got his leg hurt…

PJ tapped his foot. Well, he _did_ get his foot hurt. Now, he didn't really feel any problems with it! "That's one good thing," He said to his beautiful flower. He was talking to a flower. Well, he could think of worse people to talk to…

* * *

><p>Max grumbled silently over his present responsibility, leading five girls to the shopping mall on foot. Yes, despite the fact that he had a driving license one year old, he still lacked a vehicle of his own. His father did not get him one, feeling he didn't trust him with driving responsibility. Mr. Drive-like-a-Klutz doesn't think he can handle a car? Okay, so what if his driving test was not perfect? He still passed! And so what if his instructor shortly went to a sanitarium? The coot was planning to do it anyway! He's not responsible! Geez, talk about calling the kettle black!<p>

On his walk, Max got a closer look at the newcomers from Japan. Of the newcomers, Rei and Ami were especially off-putting. Rei looked rather spooky, while Ami had that air eggheads possessed: stuck-up and arrogant. Of course, Usagi was anything but off-putting. She was excited, optimistic, either incredibly optimistic or really naïve. And the way she laughed. It didn't sound 'H-yuck,' but it somehow possessed the same intense positive-ness, like how "Great Scott!" and "Holy Moley!" had the same tune despite different wordings. It was really unsettling.

But it was with Chibiusa who he strangely felt the most comfortable. She resembled Usagi a bit, but she appeared to be a polar opposite. It attracted Max: he never met this little girl, and yet he felt like he knew her more than anyone.

At the mall, Usagi was adamant about buying everything. And since she evidently brought no American currency, Max had to be her Mr. Moneybags. He had better nip this situation in the bud. Fortunately, luck seemed to appear when Usagi screamed "I'm hungry!"

Well, maybe not. Max saw the girl eats like a horse! There goes his college finances! Max winced. Chibiusa betrayed an embarrassed face. It eased Max's frustrations. That girl seemed so understanding!...until he saw her scarf down food in an equal rate as Usagi.

Then the girls resumed their conversations in Japanese. At first, Max thought it innocent chatter. But there were some serious looks shared with each other. It was as if they talked about something more than dresses and dates. Like the end of the world or something, he joked to himself. If he knew Japanese, he would be very concerned with what they were saying. He looked around, hoping to see a familiar face…

And when he did, Max's heart slowly made its beats. Someone he did not expect to see. Her hair was short, but it was no mistake (in fact, the cut made her more beautiful than ever): Roxanne.

Max turned around and gasped: Usagi was at his face!

"So, Max-san…" Usagi's sly look showed she knew something. "Who's the girl?"

Max was evasive. "It's…It's just some girl I knew from high school," he whispered. "Her name's Roxanne."

"Oh, okay," Usagi seemed to understand. "Hey, Roxanne!" She yelled.

Max wanted to go under the table. However, it appeared that Roxanne was not interested. This got Max's attention. For Roxanne was interested in something else. More like _someone_ else: before his ex was a stranger: a tall, blond, and handsome stranger. Next to him was this beautiful blue-green-haired woman. His girlfriend? Max hoped so, though the way Roxanne's eyes glittered at the guy was not very consoling. Now, wait one minute! Max summoned all his courage. He got up and marched to this company. _Act casual!_ His "Hello!" was the loudest he could muster.

Roxanne looked at him, and stilled. The way her eyes blossomed like stars! Was that for a past acquaintance, or did it mean something wistful? Max had to find out.

"Max?"

Max's confidence began to fail, especially against the cool behavior of his…rival? "Well, what a coincidence!"

"Do you know this guy?" the blond made a cool stance showing how little he cared.

"We were…friends." Roxanne changed the words.

That word felt Max like a slap to the face. At any rate, this rival gave a knowing smile that he knew more. "Well, if you two are just friends…" The stranger's hand touched Roxanne's cheek.

Max's face turned a deep red. Not of the embarrassing kind. He began to pull his sleeve up on his arm.

"Haruka and Michiru!" cried Usagi. All the girls joined the company, making Max's own luck drop deeper.

To his surprise, the couple responded. Did they know each other? "Who's Haruka?" Max looked around. That was a girl's name (he thought it was) and there were only seven girls here…

"I am Haruka." Thus said the tall, blond, handsome rival!

Roxanne was shocked. Max, too, but he hid it. "I knew that!" He lied. Once the relief from opposition faded, Max's objective knowledge took over. His astonishment overrode his shock. "You're not Haruka Tenoh, the famous junior Racer?"

"Guilty as charged," Haruka nodded.

Max pumped himself up. "Well, I'm Max Goof…" He received only cold silence. "Winner of the X Games."

Haruka shrugged her head. That bashed Max's confidence!

Her rival in coolness, Rei, made her own comment. "I take it you must have a reason for being here."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. "We have our reasons."

By now, Max had gotten to an idea that these two groups knew each other. This meant the only two in the dark were Roxanne and himself. Good. "Okay, why don't you gals talk about it? And I do mean gals! He backed away. "Makoto and Minako, you probably know the place. Show your friends around." And thus Max slightly pressed Roxanne to follow him. She did not object.

As they made their distance, the two groups followed suit in correspondence. "You also have received some negative premonitions?" Rei asked.

Michiru nodded. "My mirror has shown us much. Setsuna will soon join us." This news lit up Chibiusa's face.

"My calculations show it will happen here at Spoonerville." Ami typed on her mini-laptop.

Such news was an intense moment…if you were serious. Unfortunately, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto were not being serious enough, their eyes and minds elsewhere. At their guide and a girl.

"Did you see the looks they gave each other?" Makoto noted.

"They must have been lovers separated by the cruel fate!" Minako added.

"As warriors of love, we must bring them back together!" Usagi put her foot on the table for her declaration.

"Yes!" her friends joined in the act. Ami was quiet. Chibiusa bowed her head in shame.

Haruka and Michiru looked on with a cool disinterest. They decided to let sleeping dogs lie, and made their departure.

* * *

><p>Max and Roxanne walked a little off from the main hallway. The cold November winds did little to Max's feeling for the girl standing before him. How long was it when they broke up? It was a few months. Felt like years. One long prison sentence. Max would be lying if he hadn't kissed a girl since they broke up (a fact that pressed his decision to never touch beer ever again). But he would much prefer getting <em>her<em> kiss.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"Okay," Max wavered on the words. What was he saying? This was not the amount of words they shared for four years!

She looked uncomfortable. Was she thinking about him? Was she thinking about the break-up? Was she thinking their relationship was a deep scar? Max's paranoia was merciless. Why did he punish himself? Because he loved her. Because he still loved her. Her very presence made his heart sang:

_Tsuki akari miageru sora ni  
>Anata wo ukabete<em>

Max savored to the truth.

_Me wo tojite  
>Kimi no namae wo sasayaku yo<em>

Wait a minute! Since when does his heart sing in Japanese? "Do you hear that?"

Roxanne nodded. They looked around.

_Namida wa maru de suishano sasanami  
>Samishi sa mune ni michite yuku<em>

Max walked to the pillar, not in a happy mood. He walked around it. Nothing.

_Tatoe donna ni toku ni  
>Hanarete mo My Love<br>Kokoro wa ima hitotsu ni kagayakeru_

You are Just my Love

Max heard that one. It was behind a plant. He found nothing.

And then Chibiusa popped out behind him. "Um, Max…"

"Oh, what a cute girl." Roxanne was dazzled.

Not Max. The interruption was not asked or pleasing. "Chibiusa, go back to the girls."

"That's what I'm doing," Chibiusa pouted. "Girls!"

Her scream had Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami all popping from whatever tree, bush, or hiding place they had been using. Max was flabbergasted at this espionage on his love life. "What are you doing?"

"Giving your love a boost," Minako cheered, brandishing a microphone.

Max rubbed his face.

Ami looked around. "Uh oh, where's Usagi?"

Everyone looked at each other, and then looked around. Luna, Usagi's cat (who had been left outside) then entered the scene, nodding its head as if she knew the answer.

She darted all the way to the back door, where a garbage truck collected its daily trash cans. One of the cans let out a big cry.

Thus started a brief chase where Max and six girls chased after a garbage truck. This ended with Usagi safe and sound, and unfortunately smelly. It also ended Max's chance for reacquainting. It was decided that Max would take Usagi and Rini back home to clean up. Max was not pleased, especially since it meant carrying bags of what Usagi bought with his money.

"Don't worry Max!" Minako declared proudly. "By Venus the Goddess of Love I will smooth for your reconciliation!"

Max groaned to this horrible setback. This face remained over the walk home. His chance of maybe rekindling things with Roxanne had completely blown to pieces. This time not by his dad. But by someone very similar…

"Okay, so your love life is in ruins."

"Thanks a lot. " Max glared at Usagi.

The girl's face lit up to greater altitude: "Oh well! There's love among the ruins!"

The girl's sudden mood swing put off Max. This girl seems to find the bright side of everything. Gee, who did she remind him of?

"I'm so sorry about this," Chibiusa apologized.

Her pragmatism did make some effect on Max. "Oh well, it could be worse," Max looked to the bright side. "She could be your mother."

And then Usagi and Chibiusa let out the biggest laugh. It made Max feel rather awkward.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" PJ squeaked a desperate wish for false news. He had returned to the Goof's house and decided to call his mom's business. His face showed the confirmation of his result. His hand squeezed the phone. "I…understand." With a sigh, PJ hung up the phone. Mom's secretary said that she was gone for the holidays. Probably another overseas trip with Pistol, the youth despaired. Nothing for Pete Junior.<p>

_They are all against you._

"Yeah, you can say that again." PJ quickly regained his wits: who said that? Nothing living was present to make such an answer. The loneliness must be getting to him. Oh, what's the use? But PJ was counting on anything. So he dialed those numbers he memorized in his heart. He heard the dial tone. And a click.

"Salutations," said a familiar beatnik voice.

"Java?"

There was a bit of silence. "Peej?"

"I thought I'd call…"

There was more silence. "I'm very high on your message."

And the darkness fell before the light. It was as if all the sorrow never existed. "You do?" PJ smiled. "I mean…are we in symmetry?"

"But before any chance of reform to our better advantage, I must come to terms with a corruptive anomaly on my person."

The relief stopped short. PJ braced himself.

"After our disruption, I went to a party. And there was Max."

Max? PJ threw all his mind to his best friend. Why was she mentioning Max? What was so important that Max had to be part of it?

"It was error, PJ. He was soaked in beer. I was…not myself."

The relief hit a brick wall. PJ was no idiot. He understood those cryptic meanings. Still, he crept to the possibility of triviality. Please, say nothing happened. "What…happened?"

"We kissed."

The words repeated in PJ's ears, as if drilling to his mind and heart for greater pain. He heard nothing more from the phone. Rather, he didn't allow himself to hear anything more. He put action to this by hanging it up. And the sorrow came back in full force, emphasized by an image of Max kissing Java. That image looked so wrong, so hurtful.

He didn't know what to do. Cry? Scream? Break stuff?

_You're not alone._

And PJ looked at the flower. It was talking! No, it was not an ordinary flower. It bloomed greatly and beautifully. A lady formed from its blossoms. Beautiful as well. Its voice gilded like a song. _I am your friend._

PJ would find this really hard to stomach if he wasn't already captivated. He picked the flower close to his heart.

_They hate you. Max is jealous of you._

Yes, Max. Especially ol' buddy Max. Those words were carved with rage. PJ looked at a picture on the mantle. Max and himself, back when they were kids. By his own hand, the picture was thrown and damaged.

Did it give him good feelings? PJ felt the opposite…moreso. And the only way of salvation, he felt, could be given by this red flower. Its voice was so soothing. Its face so beautiful.

To be sure, PJ noticed an off-ness about this devotion. Not just the fact that this flower was bearing things that no other flower did. There was a frequency in the power that she hooked him, an intensity that lacked depth. But like many adolescents, depth was often overlooked and ignored in way of the frequency of passion. PJ quickly fell to its power.

* * *

><p>Haruka and Michiru thought they faced it all. Lessons. Races. Concerts. Rivals. Pharaoh Nine. Now at a café they faced their most formidable opponent. Well, most persistent at least. Leaving Usagi and company, the two girls were waiting for Setsuna when approached their opponent: a strange bald teen with shades. His name was Bobby Zumeraski. Haruka didn't know what was worse: the enemy's attempt to pretend he was some world-class libertine or his habit for cheese sprays.<p>

Nothing the couple could do could shake this kid off. Speaking only in their native language had little effect. "Now, let us speak a different language…" Bobby pursed his lips, touching Michiru's hand.

Haruka stared daggers.

"Now, dude, don't get all worked up," Bobby warned. "Let the babe here choose."

Haruka smirked. "I'm a girl too."

"Yes!" There never was as much jubilation that day then Bobby's own cheer! "Oh, that was close…I was getting some major weirdage being near you. Now, I know it's like, so not unnatural!"

Haruka and Michiru both gave stares that could drill holes. Too bad Bobby's attention came to the opening door. Entry of another gorgeous babe! One who had hair longer than the other two, colored a dark shade of green that trailed down her form (which Bobby referred to as 'kicking.').

This girl strode passed Bobby, meeting familiarly with the two girls. What Luck-age! Bobby chortled in his fortune. Their conversation in Japanese made them even sexier.

Unknown to Bobby, the three girls had a more serious meeting. Their visitor Setsuna began: "Time itself is being challenged."

"So it will happen any time now," Haruka composed herself to the inevitable.

Instinctively, Mirichi pulled out her mirror (Vain babe, Bobby figured. Okay, when all else fails, drastic measures must be taken. He walked out of the café).

The three girls looked at the mirror. Its reflection changed and shimmered to a different image. A person with a long nose, long ears, and an overbite.

"Max?" Haruka guessed.

"No, someone much older," Michiru gave a more correct analysis. "At either case, we must seek this person out."

Haruka dropped some money on the table and led the two to her Ferrari. She turned the ignition. Sounds of struggle choked from the vehicle.

"Be brave, babes in distress," Bobby appeared. "I can send you to destination with my noble steed." He pointed to his van.

The trio of girls again repeated their no-nonsense stare. It made Bobby nervous. Did they see him snatch something out of their car engine? He buried the device deep into his pocket…

* * *

><p>Usagi shivered. So did Chibusa. Their plight bothered Max. Why didn't they bring any coats with them? It was if they instantly came from Japan.<p>

"Here," Max wrapped Chibiusa with his coat. "That better?"

Chibiusa nodded.

"And me?" Usagi asked.

"Go freeze," Max was deadpan.

Usagi grimaced.

Fortunately, the three made their way to the house. "Bathroom's upstairs." Max directed. Despite the fact these girls torpedoed his attempts to reacquaint with Roxanne, they somehow managed to ebb his frustration.

"Thanks, Max-san." Chibiusa gave her gratitude.

"That's fine…Chibiusa. That's an unusual name…"

"It means Little Usagi or bunny."

So that explains their hair-styles, Max perceived the flowing pig-tails on both their heads. Eh, there are weirder reasons for names. "So you're named after her?" He spoke about Usagi.

"No!" the girl snapped. "I'm named after my mom, Usagi's…aunt!

Max ignored the anxiety brought on by his question. "So, what's your real mom like?"

"Perfect," Chibiusa said. "Beautiful, wonderful, strong, brave." There was a half-smile to this. "It bothered me."

"Really?"

Chibiusa was reluctant to say, but as soon as Usagi went upstairs, she beckoned her words. "I felt like I didn't really belong to the family. I wondered if I was really her daughter." The sadness was momentary. "And then I found my mom wasn't perfect. I began to understand her."

"Wow," Max was intrigued. This girl was probably past ten years, and yet she sounded more grown-up than some teenagers he knew…like Chibiusa's cousin. "Well, I never knew my mom."

"I'm sorry."

"All I got was my dad, and perfect isn't the right word." Max tried to be subtle, but in a friendly way. "I think I kinda knew that from the beginning, but back then I didn't care." Realizing he might be sounding too hard, Max changed. "Well, don't get me wrong, he's sweet, kind, full of humor…usually at him."

Actually, Max's anxiety wasn't so much describing his dad, but why he was so willing to such toward a stranger he just met two hours ago. Why was he saying this stuff to her? He just didn't mind…and Chibiusa seemed to understand.

Chibiusa smiled and joined Usagi to her bathroom.

Max removed his coat and walked to the living room. He noticed someone. "Hey, Peej! I didn't see you there."

He saw his friend at the window, his back to him. "Why am I not surprised? I don't seem to register much in your radar."

Max sighed to his friend's down attitude. And then PJ turned his face to him, and there indeed came a difference to note. His face bore an unyielding confidence, as could be seen by the dark glowing stare from his eyes. He held the red flower closely to his heart. This served to give Max a greater anxiety: fear.

"Max?" Usagi and Chibiusa walked down the stairs. "Do you know where…"

In a rapid procession, the flower produced a phalanx of vines. These tentacles were thicker and longer than can be possible from such a small source. It netted Usagi and Chibiusa into captivity. Their arms attempted to reach for their purses, but the vines held strong their separation.

"What the…" Max's words were cut short by his own submission by the vines.

PJ was the only free person in this captive audience. But it soon appeared clear to Max that there was a reason for this exception. PJ walked forward with a stance both cold and hateful. "Consider this payback, friend." The endearment was sarcastic. "Everything always goes well for you. Your father cherishes you even though you treat him like crap. You think you can have every girl, even those spoken for..."

Max sweated to this wording, but still kept silent. Perhaps this accusation had nothing to do with the truth?

The Flower spoke softly to PJ's mind._ Max hurt you._ "You've hurt me."

_He let you get hurt._ "You let me get hurt by the Gammas!"

"I didn't know!"

"Your dad warned you!"

"I didn't believe him!" Max pulsed to his stupidity.

"Since when has your dad ever lied to you? Oh, you believed him alright…"

_He switched skates with you…_

"That's why you switched skates with me, so I would take the fall!"

"No!" Max exclaimed. "That's not true!"

And then Pj threw the bomb: "Like you kissing Java?"

And Max was taken aback by the revelation. "It's not what you thi…" A vine wrapped around his mouth.

_"Enough of your lying tongue!" _Said a voice; not PJ's. Max's free eyes searched for the source.

His fellow captive Usagi had no difficulty. She looked closely at PJ, and what was with him. The Xenian Flower! "PJ, don't listen to that flower!"

PJ wasn't listening. Who was this girl?

_"Someone who would turn you against me."_

"That flower is using y-" Usagi's mouth was also gagged by plant. PJ realized his fortune. They would turn me against my only friend? Forget it!

_"Peter, show me your love,"_ the figure in the flower coyly asked. _"Take the brooches in their possession."_

PJ walked over to the girls. He grabbed their purses, pulling out these brooches. Usagi and Chibiusa's struggle increased. He paid their plight with no interest. He dropped both brooches to the floor. With dispassionate resolution, he rammed his feet onto the pink gems. The crystals were shattered into pieces.

_"Now, nothing can separate us ever!"_ The Xenian flower chortled with joy. She elongated to PJ, kissing his lips. Her stem spread to tentacles, binding herself to PJ's chest. This couldn't get creepier, Max considered.

There came a singing voice. Max's eyes darted to that arrival with sympathetic dread. Goofy entered the house with a bag of groceries. "Hullo." He spoke with no inkling of two girls and his son being hung up by vines protruding from a small flower in PJ's hand.

_"Now, you will know what Peter feels."_ The Xenian flower threatened.

"Who said that?" Goofy had been hearing a lot of strange voices. That was his last thought as a sharp vine stabbed thru the bag close to his heart. Max's father hit the wall and sank to the floor.

The measured repression of Max's movements in his captivity waged war against his true actions if free. Only his eyes bore the extreme horror of such a scene. It grew more intense as he saw a red liquid leaking from the bag.

PJ too tightened to such a horrible sight. "Mr. G!"

_"Forget them Peter,"_ the Xenian Flower's voice smothered all his real concerns and shocks. _"Let us leave."_

PJ, the flower, and the two girls vanished. Leaving Max alone with his fallen sire.

* * *

><p>Despite Bobby's attempts, his passengers treated his 'generosity' like a ride to a prison camp. Nothing Bobby did could win them over; not his romantic words; his boasts of prowess, to which he proved by the series of skateboards held at the back of the van.<p>

Things got worse when they mentioned their interest in Max. Bobby smoldered to such a roadblock. That goof always gets the girls! But the challenge failed to waver Bobby. Again he turned to the girls seated next to him and in back.

"Look!" screamed Michiru.

Bobby snapped back to his driving direction to see a blue-haired babe hitting the car.

The car instantly stopped. Bobby was very still, covering his mouth in cold shock. "I roadkilled a gorgeous babe!"

And then the victim arose, seemingly none the worse from the collision. "Hew!" Bobby got his relief back.

Haruka lacked such security. "If only she felt the same way!"

Indeed, the blue-haired, pale-skinned girl grappled onto the hood, smiling. Something told Bobby this wasn't good.

It was probably the sight of green tentacles tearing through the windshield. Fortunately, Bobby, like the three girls, had the training to reflex very quickly from such a dangerous attack. All were safely out of the car.

"My love machine!" Bobby looked with horror.

"Excuse me?" Michiru displayed direction to the number of fallen bodies along the path.

"Oh, that too…" Bobby favorably reacted, though a little less passionately.

"It has arrived!" Setsuna spoke the obvious. In the sky was a rain of falling things.

None of the girls took it with any cowardice. The onslaught was about to arrive. Time to face it! The female trio each took out a wand, raising it to the air. They yelled out. _"Uranus!...Neptune!...Pluto!...Make-up!" _

Bobby was thrilled at their gestures. "Yeah!" He howled. "Powerline, Stand out!"

* * *

><p>Despite the disaster, Roxanne did not alienate herself from the new girls. They all seemed very sweet. She was a girl warm enough to open up to these strangers, though the fact they seemed to know Max was perhaps the real reason. So far, none of these girls seemed to be very close to her ex-boyfriend. Words were made, comments were received. Laughter provoked. Amusements shared by all, including the three cats joining their company. In a few minutes, a real bond was forming…<p>

To be interrupted. Rei stopped cold. The sharp change on her face was profound. "Something's happened to Usagi and Chibiusa!"

That was enough for the girls to react. Roxanne also shared it, though with a confusion. Max? "Are you sure?"

"I wish it was not." Rei's resolved stance gave no room for doubt.

That was enough for Roxanne. "I'll drive you there!"

Quickly the four girls and their pets reached the vehicle. Suddenly, great creatures swarmed around the area. They were half-and-half: with the torso of blue-haired girls and legs like a spider. In their wake was a gathering of bodies. All but Roxanne took this in experience.

"C'mon gals!" Rei raised her hand.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako followed suit, all brandishing wands of their own. Each of them called a God's name: Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. "Make-Up!"

And Roxanne watched as these girls made their stance…and nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Minako screamed.

Each of them realized that their transformations were impotent.

"Well…" Makoto took control. "Let's do what we can." She proceeded to jump and kick one of the creatures.

Minako looked to Artemis, Luna, and their daughter Diana. They nodded confidently and darted out of the area.

Rei pulled some paper talismans out of her coat. With a small prayer, she connected one of the scraps to another creature which vanished instantly.

And then PJ entered the scene.

"PJ, Get out of here!" Makoto shouted as she got knocked down by one of the monsters.

But Ami noticed first that it was very apparent PJ was in no real danger. Her eyes caught the flower embedded to his chest. Indeed, all the girls spotted the flower, recognizing it with a knowing dread. Worse still were the two figures floating above her host: Usagi and Chibiusa, suspended, unconscious, and missing their brooches.

_"Sailor Moon has been destroyed!"_ The Xenian flower cackled. _"The Sailor Senshi will no longer oppose my plans!"_

All four girls gasped at the horrible truth. Their brave reactions were remarkably shared by their guest. Roxanne was scared at all this, but her thoughts took the better control than her fears. If Usagi and Chibiusa were in such a sad situation… "Where's Max?" Despite herself, the girl faced PJ.

"Roxanne, no!" Rei cried her warning.

But the girl only raised her voice to greater pitch. "What have you done to Max?"

Fortunately, Roxanne's confrontation had a slow effect. PJ's stare betrayed shock and surprise. Max's ex. And then he remembered his own ex…and Max. The Xenian flower smiled. _"My dear Peter: Max stole your beloved. An eye for an eye!"_

"No…" PJ made a resistance to her possibility.

_"Yes!"_ the flower snapped. And PJ's eyes regained their red glare. He raised his vine covered hand and pointed to Roxanne.

Roxanne began to glow. At first a sense of wonder came to her experience, but soon she began to scream. Rei threw one of her magic talismans upon the girl. Its magic was no match for what was happening to her.

* * *

><p>Max struggled, but it was soon overwhelmed by the growing truth. He writhed toward the direction of his father. Dad was so very still. Max crawled ever so close to the conclusion. <em>No…<em>

A tear dripped down his cheek, avoiding the vine around his face. This one drop fell in a descent that could be miles according to its small size. It was a small tear, looking miniscule and timid; trivial to his notice. It splashed on a broken shard of one of the crystals.

The pieces began to illuminate. Max could barely see anything as the light became blinding. When he could see again, his vine bonds had disintegrated and he had descending to the floor with the impact of a feather. He spotted the crystals, now completely whole and still glowing. Forget that, Max decided. He ran to his father. "Dad? Dad?"

As he got closer, Max saw the damage. The hole in the grocery bag continued dripping its red liquid. His dad looked so still. The son did nothing; no further progress or touch, wavering at any chance to learn the truth, afraid of the worse.

And this brought Max into greater sorrow. _"Leave me alone and get your own life!"_ Those words from a month ago stabbed his weakened heart with all its remorseful energy. How could he say such a thing? It was a thorn to a relationship that was full of infuriation, embarrassment, frustration, but, most of all, comforting love. And there was no way he could get that again. Never again. Max bowed his head and wept.

"What's matter?"

"You're gone…" Max choked.

"I am?"

"Yep…just lay back down…" Max gestured, then suddenly realized he was speaking stupidity. He looked right back at his father. His eyes were open, and he was alright. Then his nose made its own conclusion. He smelled cranberry sauce! He grabbed the bag. A tin can of cranberry sauce had been punctured, as well as a can of gravy! Both these things must have taken the full brunt.

"Dad!" Max jumped his father with an embrace. Goofy looked at this with a genuine affection, but it changed to a sadder reluctance. "Now, now, enuf o' this mushy stuff!" He broke free of Max's hug.

Max was statuesque to this hurtful rejection. Tears still in his eyes, he was ready to scream. What is wrong with him? He had had enough of this coldness! If things were the other way, Dad would have been all over him…and he would have fought against it…

As this inkling of realization fell on Max's understanding, he noted the two crystals continue their sparkle. Goofy too was directed to the source, picking them up. "Gawsh…"

"Hold!" cried a strong voice.

Three figures entered the room. They were all dressed in what looked like sailor suits.

"I am the soldier of the planet of the sky. I am Sailor Uranus!" roared the short-haired blonde.

"I am the soldier of the planet of sand. I am Sailor Neptune!" declared the blue-green haired girl

"And I come from a planet beholding both time and space. I am Sailor Pluto!" exclaimed the green-haired girl brandishing a staff shaped like a key.

The presence impressed Goofy. Does she know Mickey?

Max was equally impressed. The scene was further ruined by Bobby. His friend was in a great mood. "Dude, you missed something wonderful." The three senshi's faces glowed in red.

A chance at recovered dignity was made. Sailor Pluto's staff had a ruby on its base. It began to glow. "I am getting a sign from our Queen." She held the staff before herself, bowing her head before its majestic power. Before her, a giant door appeared out of nowhere. It opened slowly. A person of beauty was presented, bearing a shimmering silver dress, long golden hair, and a face like…

"Usagi?" Max made the recognition.

"Her name is Queen Serenity," Pluto corrected. "Royal Majesty of the Universe in the 30th century." She bowed lower to her giant staff. The ones names Uranus and Neptune also knelt before this royal figure.

With but a subtle turn of the head, Serenity noted each servant. Then she faced father and son. "George G. Goof Jr. Maximillian Goof." Serenity spoke her words, in a dignified way so unlike Usagi. "Much do you wish to learn, and in so little time. Yes, I was once the girl named Usagi, who lives in your era."

Max wondered if his dad was also confused by this knowledge.

Serenity continued. "An old enemy has returned to try to conquer our world. My past self has been kidnapped, her fate threatening time itself. The limits of time cannot allow me to interfere. Only the inhabitants of this era can do so. Goofy and Max, I ask you that you lead my soldiers to stop the threat and save our world."

"Me? Us?" Max was flabbergasted at this crazy situation. "But…"

"Okay!" Goofy complied.

"Dad!" Max shouted. "What are you saying?"

"She needs our help, Max." Goofy explained. "It ain't right to refuse."

"Now wait a minute!"

"Thank you, Goofy. I knew you would help us. So much is depended on you and your son. Most importantly, my daughter Chibiusa. She is also prisoner of this evil."

Max put two and two together and was further shocked. "Chibiusa is your daughter!" Chibiusa is Usagi's daughter?

A smile lifted Serenity's dramatic visage. "I ask much of you, Goofy, but you more than anyone here knows a parent's distress."

"Now, don't ya worry, Queenie. I'll get your daughter back. Ya too."

The Queen's smile grew easier. She seemed very confident of her choice, Max thought. Or very naïve.

"The crystals in your hands will strengthen you for the battle to come. As of now, Goofy and Max, you are soldiers of love!"

"Great…" Max whispered.

The brightness increased in frequency, causing Serenity to be no longer seen. The door gates came to a close. When the sealing came, the giant doors vanished, leaving a very impressed and dazed father and son.

Goofy gave one crystal to Max, then began to shake his own. "So how does this thing work?"

"Moon Crisis Make-up." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Moon Crisis Make-up?" Goofy and Max spoke simultaneously. And then the crystals really glowed! It felt like father and son were now part of this shimmering incandescence. It was a weird feeling, not wrong but wonderful. That was saying something when Max noticed he was no longer wearing any clothes! Glowing pink ribbons flew over their forms, clothing them.

And then the feeling stopped. In Max's case, that also meant the good ones too. He looked in shock at his father's outfit. What his Dad now wore defeated the Little Lord Fauntleroy garb from junior high and the leisure suit from college. He was garbed in a sailor suit with a red bow and a very short skirt. His ears made disrespect to gravity, pronging out in the air. And the embarrassment caused Max to look to his own garb. Hopefully it was different.

His was different. He wore pink.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sailor Goof

By claudius

"My Only Love" and "The Power of Love" by Jennifer Cihi, is from DIC's American dub of _Sailor Moon. _That song, plus the characters of _Sailor Moon_ and _A Goofy Movie_ are NOT of this author's ownership.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no…." Max covered his face. This had to be some dream or, better yet, a nightmare! With his eyes closed, he pinched himself. But his opened sight revealed the reality was too strong. He also wore the same costume as his dad. A tiara on his head. The sailor suit with a red bow, except pink was the main color, lining around the costume, especially the skirt. The all-too-short skirt! Max tried to pull the skirt down to hide his legs, but to no avail. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"<p>

"It's happening." Bobby replied.

"Shut up!" Max tried for some denial.

"Gawsh…" Goofy spoke. He seemed about to speak more, but then he returned into silence.

Bobby did some wolf howls in desperate jest. Truth be told, he felt an uncomfortable feeling of wierdage: Max did look rather hot.

"There's no time for this!" cried Sailor Uranus with steadfast importance. "We are supposed to combat the new evil!"

"Yep!" Goofy replied. "Like we promised. We got some fellas to save!"

"Not in this!" Max threw his hands into protest. "If anyone sees me…"

"No fear of your identity being compromised," Sailor Pluto warned.

"Isn't it too obvious?!" Max freed his eyes.

Sailor Uranus smirked with indifference, with Sailor Neptune being more understanding. She took out a mirror. "Peer at its reflection of us."

And Max looked upon what the mirror showed of these warriors. It was cause to pause. He saw Michiru and Haruka! Now that he realized it, the similarities became so greatly obvious. Why didn't he recognize it earlier?

Sailor Pluto gave her explanation. "The magic of our uniforms masks our identities from even our most intimate companions. No one will notice any similarity between you and Chibi Moon."

"Chibi Moon?" Max groaned with disbelief. "That's my name?!"

"How about Chibi Goof?" Uranus smirked. Max glared at her. She glared back.

And then there came the cry of voices. "Usagi!" cried a female voice. "Chibiusa!" cried a male voice. Max broke out into cold sweat. He stood behind the wall, peering to see the callers.

The cats Luna, Artemis, and Diana came charging into the house. Max closed his eyes. The voices got louder, climaxing with a huge gasp. Again he looked. So far, no one appeared. Where are they?

"What is the meaning of this?" cried the female voice.

"Gawsh…" said his father. "Are ya kitties talking?"

Max sighed to his dad's stupidity.

"Who are you?" said the male voice, which sounded familiar.

"Where's Pretty Lady?" said a more childish voice.

And then Max came to a sudden conclusion. His dad was not being stupid. One look closer and Max saw the cats are really talking!

"What is going on here!?" cried Artemis, his voice connecting to the male one Max heard last night.

"Are you cats really talking?" Max couldn't help himself making this obvious query.

The cat Luna turned to the Outer Senshi for guidance.

"Usagi and Chibiusa are now captives of our enemy." Pluto's words shocked this furry trio. "Our highness Queen Serenity has blessed Goofy-san and Max-san here as Sailor soldiers."

"Them?" Artemis looked, and saw his disbelief soar. "Goofy-san?! Max-san?!"

Max cringed at the sudden betrayal. "I thought they wouldn't recognize us!"

Pluto was deadpan. "Only by three exceptions: confession, witness, or revelation by another."

Luna was equally stunned. "Goofy-san and Max-san are now Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon?"

"Broadcast it to the whole world why don't you!" Max cried.

"We are going through a whole weird area here…" expressed Bobby. Maybe he shouldn't have wasted that whole can of cheese an hour ago. "By the way, where's PJ?"

"We are wasting time here!" Uranus yelled. "The enemy has arrived!"

"Yes they have!" Luna got to the subject at hand. "The Inner Senshi tried to transform but couldn't."

"The same thing happened to us," Neptune revealed. "The Silver Crystal had been temporarily destroyed, shutting off all our powers."

"And yet somehow the Crystals were restored." Luna surmised from the sight of the Senshi's costumes. She thought about the cause of restoration; Artemis as well.

"We'll explain later!" Uranus darted out of the room, followed by Neptune and Pluto. Bobby cried out after them. "Okay girls! See ya later! Call me!"

Max, meanwhile, ran to his bags. He was not going out in this costume.

Bobby approached him. "Hey, Sailor Max, I think that Haruka girl likes me…"

"That's nice, Bobby." Max was indifferent, pulling out some sweatpants and a coat.

"So where's PJ?"

Max's grim face was the signal to Bobby. "Did the plant-monsters get him?"

"What plant monsters?" Max asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just the giant plant monsters that are all around town, destroying stuff like my van. Those three supergirls really put the ownage on them, though!" He began mimicking some poses and attacks, with some sound effects.

But Max fell into thought as he put on some sweatpants. Plant-Monsters? Makoto and Minako are out in that area with the others. His concentration broke with a strong end. Roxanne!

"Bobby, you stay here! Me and my dad will handle this...I think." He put on his coat and a cap over his tiara head, and ran for the door.

"Hey, Wonder Woman!" Bobby cried out.

Max looked at Bobby gazing at him weird. Max looked at himself. "What the?" The cap, coat, and sweatpants are gone! Again, he wore the same sailor costume! And to make matters worse, he heard the car start on!

"Dad…I mean, Sailor Moon! Waitaminute!" Max cried. "We're wearing…um, under secret identities. If someone sees you driving your car, they'll put together who we really are!"

Goofy paused. "Oh. Didn't think of that. Thanks, Max."

"Chibi Moon…" Max groaned his acceptance to his new title.

Of course, that led to the question of transportation. Bobby gave an idea. It was put into practice, although Max learned to regret it. The street found two Goofs riding down the road in skateboards. Hopefully it did not render more suspicion than driving a car.

On the other hand, this wasn't really fun either. Adding to Max's difficulty was having Artemis on his shoulder. Still, he carried worse. "So you're telling me that the Sailor Senshi or soldiers are reincarnations of a magical kingdom that lived on the moon ages ago?"

"Yes," said Artemis

"That Usagi is not only the reincarnation of their princess, but will eventually become ruler of the entire universe?"

"Yes."

"And Chibiusa is Usagi's daughter from that future, making one delayed vacation here?"

"Correct."

"It's funny. It all makes sense." Max wondered about this outrageous tale. Did Luna have better luck telling this to his father? Both persons in question were having more difficulty riding their board down the road. Thanks dad! Max cringed. Allow any onlooker to put two and two together! As he looked, though, Max noted that there was no one around. The street looked pretty quiet. The reason was approached as Goofy stopped. Max did as well, for pretty much the same reason. Before them lay a crowd of bodies scattered everywhere on and off the street. Differently positioned, different in age and gender, they all nevertheless shared the same stillness. It was worth a silence.

"Are they…" Goofy made a gulp. "Gone?"

Despite the serious expressions marking their face, Artemis' answer was relief. "No."

"They are all asleep, drained of energy," Luna explained. "This is how our foe gets her strength. If this draining is continued…"

"Roxanne…" Max's fears amplified.

There came a giant creature. It almost looked like that flower Max saw with PJ, with the top of a woman and the bottom of a plant. And it was big!

"The battle has been struck!" Artemis declared. "Sailor Senshi: Do battle!"

Goofy and Max were still for a moment.

"Don't just stand there!" Luna cried. "Do something!"

Goof and son did something: They ran in a panic. Despite their courage, Luna and Artemis followed suit as well. The more things change, the more they stay the same! Their escape grew blocked, however, by the appearance of more creatures.

And there came a freakish laughter.

"So, this is Sailor Moon!" said a mirthful foe. Dancing in the air appeared this figure. She was a very attractive lady with long red hair and light green skin. Her clothes looked like a bikini made of leaves.

"I am Rose 'N Thorn!" the person cried gleefully. "For such beauty lies pain!" Her hand directed toward them. Out from her fingers projected a shower of green thorns. Goofy and Max took the swarm, avoiding much as they could, despite a chorus of "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!"

Rose 'N Thorn began another barrage, which convinced father and son to hide behind a park bench. The cats also joined them.

"I think the next move is to split up!" said Artemis.

Max nodded. "Dad, I'll distract her, while you find and rescue Roxanne and the girls!"

"But…" Goofy's reluctance was quick and interrupted. "Okey-dokey!"

Max grabbed his skateboard and rode out of his hiding place. "Hey lady!" He yelled. "Bet you can't catch me!"

Rose 'n Thorn smirked. "I won't have to…"

Max saw a wall of vines tear from the pavement. Quickly he swerved away from this plant wall. But this wall also followed him as well, making a trail of vines and weeds. His new route concerned a stone stairway that he skipped and passed a hundred times. After him, this obstacle course became quickly enshrouded. The pace quickened, the fear escalated, but Max as usual dampened it with his determination on the board. Once or twice he looked back at his progressing pursuer of the plant variety. Turned out he did that a little too much. The next time he returned to his path saw Rose 'N Thorn in his direction! With his skill he attempted to stop, and would have been successful if not for a rock of debris lying unseen but present in his way. Wheels and rock met, board turned, passenger went flying right into his opponent. And it appeared Rose 'N Thorn was not ready for this conflict as well, for she made no sudden attempt to avoid it. Goof and demon-woman met, and by the incredible luck capable of a Goof, mouth and mouth collided!

Max dreaded the worst, and then felt something else. Those lips…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Goofy, Luna, and Artemis took advantage of Max's diversion and ran.<p>

"You sure he will be all right?" Luna asked with concern.

"Max's no kid 'more!" Sailor Goof declared.

Artemis and Luna accepted this, although they thought it best to leave Diana with Bobby at the Goofs' residence.

They stopped before some weird plants. Goofy found these plants looking very familiar. Wait a second, these aren't plants at all! Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei all stood suspended and looking very uncomfortable. That was clear to Goofy. The thing is: how was he supposed to make them comfortable? He should have brought some weed remover.

"Do not worry," Sailor Pluto came to the scene. She raised that big key of hers. There came a bright light, and all the girls were now free. This made Goofy think: Maybe he can ask Pluto for help whenever he gets his hand stuck in the sink again! Goofy did some gentle waking. "MInako…Makoto…ya two girls I forgot t' know y'r names: Are ya alright?"

It appeared so. The four girls began to stir and move. Minako rubbed her head. "Thanks, Sailor…" Her sentence stopped the moment she raised her eyes to her benefactor. Makoto, Rei, and Ami were equally caught speechless and very discomforted at the sight. "Um, Sailor Moon?"

"Naw. It's me, Goofy!"

Did that revelation make things better? Not quite.

After a quick explanation from Pluto, the girls got the message.

"I got a job t' do!" Goofy turned to the battle at hand. "So y'all mosey back home where it's nice an' safe."

"No," Rei cried. "We're not leaving you alone." She pulled out a wand. In fact, Ami, Makoto, and Minako also possessed a similar object. They waved it in the air.

"Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami cried.

"Mars Power Make Up!" Rei cried.

"Jupiter Power Make Up!" Makoto cried.

"Venus Power Make Up!" Minako cried.

Suddenly, magical lights sprouted from their wands in varied ways: water, fire, lightning, and light showered upon the girls. Such a beautiful experience, but Goofy quickly covered his eyes. Too many gals with no clothes on!

When it was all over, all four girls were garbed in their own colorful suit.

"Gawsh! So ya'll sailor ladies too?"

"Right!" Sailor Jupiter answered.

"We fight for the Moon Kingdom and its Queen." Said Sailor Mars.

"We protect the Earth and those who live there." Said Sailor Mercury.

"And punish those who threaten all we love!" said Sailor Venus.

Speaking of which, a group of plant-monsters gathered to their path. Instantly, the four girls confronted the creations. Each one bore a different attack. Sailor Mars summoned a wave of flame. Sailor Mercury called for water. Sailor Venus projected a beam of light. And Sailor Jupiter reached out and controlled a blast of lightning. Their opponents did not last long against their might.

Goofy was dumbfounded by their power and success. "So, where's Roxanne?"

"Roxanne?" Sailor Mars's courageous face took a concerned turn. Her fellow soldiers shared the same thing.

* * *

><p>After a moment of kissing, Max quickly separated himself from Rose 'N Thorn, or...<p>

"R-Roxanne?"

Indeed, Thorn was suddenly at pause.

"It's me, Max!"

"M-Max?" Rose 'N Thorn's recognition lined her face with hesitance. Unfortunately, it was also short. "Nice outfit, Max," she regained her cool balance.

Too bad Max didn't share this enlightened strength. Spiky vines gathered around him, grabbing him into immobility. "Roxanne, what happened to you?"

"Ask PJ…" she smirked. Her hand broke a thorn from a vine. It grew long like a rapier. "You broke his heart…" She brandished the sword with intent cold and deadly for her victim. Only a small tear on her eyes showed a difference. "I'll break yours…"

The rapier was cut in half. The cause stood with equal deadly intent. Sailor Uranus and her magic sword.

Max was uncertain if this meant to be a good thing or a bad thing. "Uranus! That's Roxanne!"

"All battles have their casualties!" Sailor Uranus declared. She aimed her sword, firing a barrage of energy that hit its opponent. She suffered, struggled and cried in pain.

So did Rose N' Thorn's captive.

* * *

><p>The Sailor Senshi told the truth to Goofy. PJ and the Xenian Flower had transformed Roxanne into a monster slave. Goofy was shocked. "PJ couldn't do this!"<p>

"The Flower did it!"

"Why would a flower do such a mean thing?" He scratched his head, thinking to a better priority. "We gotta save Roxanne!" Goofy's reply was to the point. "Any ya girls got a clue?"

Suddenly another plant monster landed between them.

"You must use the Moon Scepter!" Sailor Mercury urged the Sailor Goof.

"Um…Scepter?" Suddenly Goofy realized he was holding a scepter in his hand. "Good!" With the weapon in hand, he clubbed the demon in the head.

"Not that way!" Luna protested.

"Oops, sorry!" Goofy apologized.

Sailor Jupiter sighed. "Jupiter Thunder!" She thrust a bolt that wiped out the enemy. "We got to get to Roxanne before it's too late!"

That situation was nearby. As they saw it, Sailor Uranus was already fighting the transformed Roxanne, with Neptune hiding behind a tree, ready to attack from behind.

"The time is now," Luna cried. "Just wave the Scepter at Roxanne and cry "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Oh-Kay!" Goofy did as asked. If this was the way to save his boy, then…

"Moon Healin' Escalation!" Sailor Goof pointed the Scepter which unleashed its own magic. It also had such a kick that it sent Goofy into the air like a rocket! "Yah-hooh-iey!"

The Senshi looked at this dumbfounded. Venus was the first to react. "Venus Love Me Chain!" A sparkling string of gold strung straight to the air, winding around Goofy's feet.

"C'mon girls!" Jupiter grabbed and pulled at the chain, an act duplicated by her fellow Senshi until they anchored their new leader.

* * *

><p>Max pulled against the vines. He managed to get one arm free, something he couldn't do last time. Did this costume increase his strength somehow? Thoughts to ponder quickly stopped when he spotted Sailor Neptune darting from a hiding place. Without Roxanne's knowledge, the Sailor was emitting this blue light of power that was going to be unleashed.<p>

"Roxanne! Watch out!"

Rose 'N Thorn leapt and dodged Sailor Neptune's attack. Such help was not thanked, though. "This doesn't get you off the hook!" She raised her hand toward Max, about to unleash more thorns.

And then she suddenly glowed. A ring of bright light shined on herself and her surroundings. What followed was not a pleasant sight for someone in love.

_Deep in my soul,_

_A love so strong, it takes control…_

The demon landed on her feet, going into a panic, twisting her body in clearly evident agony. Such painful movements could make any opponent cheer in victory. Max was different.

_Now we both know,_

_The secrets bared, the feelings show…._

Tears wet from Max's eyes. He felt Roxanne's pain as if it was shared. Such screams...

And then he saw the source of the light. His dad was the culprit. He was up in the air projecting some wand. He was anchored by a golden string held down by four unknown Senshi. "Stop it dad! Stop it, please!"

But Goofy did not relent. The Scepter in his hand still focused great power upon its target. Rose'N Thorn tried to move away, but Goofy's erratic movements followed her with incredible accuracy. She continued to scream.

With a ferocious pull of emotional motivation, Max threw all his strength. The organic manacles snapped. In freedom, he darted toward Rose 'N Thorn.

Fortunately the screams grew lesser. Within this bright light, Rose N' Thorn vanished, leaving an all-too-normal person. Roxanne…

_Driven, fall apart…_

_I make a wish, from a shooting star…_

"Max…" Roxanne whimpered before she collapsed. But she would not hit the cold ground. Loving arms that caught her made sure of that.

_There will come a day, somewhere far away_

_In my heart I'll stay. My Only Love_

"It's okay, Roxanne," Max spoke words unheard by her unconscious form. "Everything's gonna be alright. We're together again. That's what counts." His tear-wet cheek smoothed upon hers.

_Even if you're gone, _

_Love will still live on,_

_The feeling is so strong, _

_My Only Love,_

_My Only Love._

Max's eyes caught his father walking closer. "Don't you touch her!" He yelled.

Goofy froze in his tracks. Too bad he didn't know his son's malice quickly dematerialized once he realized the truth of what happened. But gratitude was not made, nothing to calm Max's negative feelings in other matters and other targets. Max remembered seeing his dad almost get hurt; he thought that was the worst experience of his life. But Roxanne's little masquerade and her collapse made him so wrong. PJ is not going to get away with what he has done!

And Goofy witnessed his son's plight. "Max…" His voice came and fell into a whisper. His hand, also arisen for an attempt to aid, also made a similar ineffectual failure. So he just stood there, watching the Sailor soldiers walk to the two lovers, once apart, again reunited.

_There will come a day, _

_Somewhere far away_

_In my heart I'll stay. My only love._

_You reach the deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it from the start, _

_My Only Love_

_My Only Love._

* * *

><p>The battle's aftermath saw everyone going to Goofy's house. The end of Rose 'N Thorn led to the revival of the populace; they all recovered quite well, if not sure about what happened to them. The Sailor Senshi's problem of being sighted was prevented by deception. All it took was a magic word- "Make Up Off!"- to dematerialize their uniforms back to their regular clothes. By irony, Max was the last to change, almost too concerned about the unconscious Roxanne he carried in his arms. Fortunately, he was able to transform back to his wardrobe plus the added pants, coat, and cap.<p>

Once at the Goof residence, Roxanne was given Makoto's bed. Setsuna (who, it was learned, had medical abilities) administered to the patient. She was shockingly calm in her diagnosis. At least calmer compared to Max. "Your father managed to free her of the spell. Whatever dark experiences she suffered will be as solid as a nightmare. All she needs now is rest."

Max covered his face, hiding his much-exhausted feelings of relief. A kind, firm hand touched his shoulder. For a moment, Max thought it was his father's, but instead it was Minako. "Max-san, we have to meet with the others. Roxanne will be fine."

Max felt wary to move. It took a few back glances at Roxanne before he joined the others at the living room. Goofy nonchalantly served his guests some tea, his behavior a definite contrast to Max. They all exchanged stories, talking about how the Goofs joined the Senshi and the background of the Xenian Flower. Goofy, though not much on brains, was able to figure out from their story that the cause was some nasty flower that uses loneliness like batteries. With PJ as her host, the flower intended to drain the world as one big battery. "Wonder if she uses AAA."

"This is no time for humor," Haruka snapped. "The Xenian flower intends to drain our world dry, and then go find another. It must be destroyed."

"But we must rescue Usagi and Chibiusa first," Rei urged a greater priority, her concern showing a difference from her cool, aloof persona.

Max suddenly remembered the kidnapped. Chibusa, so much a kindred soul; She must be saved. But how? He continued to listen, of how the Xenian Flower last tried to destroy this world. His heart chilled at the conclusion of that story: Rei accounted how Usagi seemingly destroyed the enemy at almost the sacrifice of her life. This caused him to look at his father with a worry that nearly rivaled his concern for Roxanne.

"Evidently it still wasn't enough to destroy it," commented Haruka. "The Flower somehow survived and now intends to finish the job."

Ever the analyst, Ami took different parts of the problem. "PJ-san is her host. Perhaps we should know why."

Max said nothing. Bobby was the one to speak for PJ. "The dude always had that 'Poor Little Rich Kid' act. Had everything but also had one tyrant of a dad. Things got tougher when his parents divorced, and his old man treated him like, quote PJ: 'a peasant serf cleverly disguised as a first-born son.' Unquote. Things got up when he went to college, until he broke his leg and his girlfriend dumped him." He gave a look at Max, though his shades covered it from everyone.

"Reasonable," Ami answered. "The Flower victimizes a lonely soul for her host."

And Max noticed Rei looking at him. "When the Flower and PJ-san saw Roxanne-san, the former said 'Eye for an Eye'…"

Everyone looked at Max now.

"Correct!" Ami added with precision, turning to Max. "Max, did something happen to give PJ issue against you and Roxanne?"

Max kept his mouth sealed. Bobby spoke to him. "Will you give the info, or will I?"

Right now Max was in no mood to give PJ any justification. "It was nothing. Nuuuh-thing! I was drunk…" Max suddenly gazed at his dad doing the shock act. It made him squirm. "Java looked sad. I tried to cheer her…" He made a pause, before exclaiming: "It was an accident!"

His audience just stared, clearly getting the conclusion. Max turned his face away. This did not change anything.

"Somehow PJ-san must have found out," Haruka surmised. "And it was the perfect time for the Xenian Flower to seduce him."

"Not to mention kidnap Usagi and Chibiusa to avoid Sailor interference," said Ami.

"Too bad she doesn't know about the rest of us," said Makoto.

"Or perhaps she does," Haruka was pragmatic.

"At any rate," Makoto aggressed, "We can't let the Flower hurt our friends and our world!"

Max looked at this enthusiasm bearing a lack of his own. Are these girls really serious about facing PJ and his new power? And they intend his father to lead the charge and throw himself to the Lions?

"No, we can't have that…" Goofy touched his chin, "We gotta save everything: the world, Usagi, Chibiusa, and PJ."

"Forget PJ!" Max snapped. "He's the one causing this mess."

"Max, that is not fair," Goofy urged some understanding. "It's like the girls said, that crazy flower is doin' it, though it's hard t' reckon such a pretty thing could be so much trouble."

"Believe it, Goof-san," Michiru spoke objectively. "A threat can be hidden under so beautiful a disguise."

"It must be destroyed," Haruka added. "Whatever the cost."

"But PJ is innocent," Ami explained. "He is being used by the flower."

"But no host means no Flower," Haruka added, though her point carried a different agenda.

"Dudess," Bobby tried to keep a straight tone, "You're not thinking of rubbing out Peej?"

Haruka faced him with cold determination. Suddenly, Bobby felt no longer interested in this girl.

"Some things have to be that done that way," Michiru supported her friend.

"Nonsense!" Goofy brushed away such dramatic intentions. "PJ is just a troubled kid who needs some help. Once we get through t' 'im, we free him."

"PJ's nothing but a spoiled brat!" Max angrily strode into the argument. "He never understood how good his life was. Now he's throwing his pathetic issues at the world."

"Well, I think he needs us to save him." Goofy tried to be firm.

Max snapped back. "Dad, did you just listen to what they said? This is dangerous!"

"Yes, but I promised Queenie Serenity to save the day."

"Dad, you're being very stupid right now, and it's a whole new level!" Max was trying to fight the emotions inside him. "Let these girls do the fighting for you, and take care of PJ on their own."

"But Haruka here feels like she might want t' hurt the boy!"

Max tried to hide his shock over the fulfillment of that idea. "As usual, you don't understand a single thing at all!"

"Now give me a li'l credit…"

"He hurt Roxanne, Dad!" Max yelled. "You don't know what it's like to lose the person you lo…" In the instant, Max grabbed his mouth, his head making a big droop. "I'm sorry…" He just walked away, or as a fast a walk as can be possible. Only half a minute of silence followed, but it was a strong one for all witnessed.

Goofy bowed his head and took the opposite direction. "Girls…" He said with a tired breath, "Do ya know where PJ an' the flower are?"

"We'll find them, Goof-san!" Rei stood up.

"By technology or magic!" Ami added with a similar determined air.

"All is at our disposal," Mirichu held her mirror. Setsuna brandished her Time-key staff.

"Okay," Goofy nonchalantly accepted their help. "An I'll make mashed potatoes."

There was a silence of astonishment.

"Well, we can't have Thanksgiving without potatoes!" Goofy innocently defended himself.

* * *

><p>The next hour was spent trying to locate the flower and her hostages. But the alliance of Senusta's Time-key staff, Rei's Miko premonitions, Ami's laptop computer search, and Mirichu's mirror had not yet made a progress. Goofy decided to take the time working on fixing Thanksgiving dinner, specifically boiling the potatoes. Minako, Artemis, and Makoto accompanied him in the kitchen. Makoto fixed some hot chocolate, which she tray-carried to the others.<p>

"Do all cats talk?" Goofy asked the animal.

"No, we're the only ones." Artemis spoke from his distance from the Goof. This was due to an earlier incident when Goofy was peeling potatoes, and accidentally threw the knife straight for him. An accident, of course, but Artemis did not want to suffer any more accidents.

"Too bad. Would've been nice t' talk t' Waffles, bless his memory." He sniffed. His eyes spotted Minako, looking out the window downcast. In the time she was here, Goofy had never seen her appear sad. "Don't worry, Minako, I won't let ya down. We'll rescue your friends."

Minako continued to gaze at the window. She spotted Max returning from a walk. "Max-san is out there."

Goofy bowed his head. "He'll be okay." He put together the mixer.

Artemis had seen enough of this alienation. "What happened between the two of you? Roaming around this place, I saw pictures of the two of you being very close. When you didn't mention your son, I presumed that something tragic had happened."

"Ya did?" Goofy expressed guilt.

"Well, something happened." Artemis deduced. "You seem rather cold to him."

"I love Max!" Goofy snapped his words, a reaction that was new and surprising to see. "I'll love im 'til the cows come home. But it's 'cause I love 'im that I have t' do this. When Max left for college. I missed him so much, I followed him. I kept on embarrassin' 'im 'til he shouted at me t' get muh own life an' stay outta his."

Minako and Artemis considered this fact, finding it truthful of Max's character.

"And he was right! A bird can't go flyin' 'till you let it go." Goofy was firm. "I tried to hold on t' muh bird an' hurt the both o' us. But most o' all Max. I just wanted things t' stay the same, wit the two of us like buddies when he was a kid. I should'a realized Max didn't feel the same. I almost ruined things f'r us. So I decided after graduation never t' be close t' Max ever again. Never embarrass him. Never make 'im ashamed o' bein' muh son."

To Minako and Artemis, Goofy's attempts to be firm did not hide the sorrow that was inside him. "But don't you think you're going a little too far?" Minako confronted him. "Right now Max-san almost lost his love, and he feels betrayed by his best friend. Yes, there will be a lot of times he will have to go things alone, but right now he needs you."

Goofy thought about this truth, or the best he could. He had to stir the potatoes…

* * *

><p>Max stood in the yard. Night was coming on this perfect day for him. What with Dad giving him freezer burns, Roxanne getting hurt, and his best friend turning ex! Now, he and his dad were expected to save the world and maybe sacrifice their lives in the process!<p>

He heard footsteps. When he turned his heart fell. It was Makoto. Not his dad. Why did he keep expecting him? Not after what happened at college, and especially not after that completely stupid comment he made earlier. No, it was very clear things were over between the two of them. This was one fault Max could not deny, much to his pained heart.

Makoto came with a mug of cocoa. "Bet you need something to warm you up, right?"

Max kindly accepted Makoto's offering, and drank the cup. "Are you really expecting my dad to lead you?"

"Well, the Queen knows what's best." Luna made her presence, with Diana. "Even if we can't understand her."

"But, he's…well…clumsy…" Max guiltily slowed in the words. Every time he opened his mouth, out came another nasty remark about his dad! The fact he saw the kitchen window suddenly get covered up by some mess (Dad was making the mashed potatoes, the son theorized) could not press a justification that would dishonor his father any further than he already has done.

"So is Usagi." Makoto joined in. "She's accident-prone, and not the sharpest crayon on the block." "Remind you of anyone?"

Max's face confirmed it.

"But she has a big heart. She stands by the people she cares about, even at the face of danger to herself. A true friend, a true hero." Her eyes turned to the kitchen window. "Remind you of anyone?"

Max couldn't deny that truth.

"Me, Ami, and the others stand by our princess." The girl took in stride. "We'll stand by your father. You too."

"Count me out." Max wavered, rubbing his face. "Haven't been much good here…" His voice died down with his anger, bearing a greater sadness. "I did nothing to save Dad. Nothing to save Roxanne." He really wished his dad was present to give him a hug.

But to his surprise, Max did fall into someone's embrace. Makoto held on strong, firm, and caring. Max responded. And then Bobby walked outside. The sight made him retreat back to the house with rue. Man, why are the Goofs so lucky with the babes?

"I don't know what to do," Max winced. "I'm useless."

"You're wrong Max," Luna pounced to his approach. "When you thought your father was hurt, did you weep?"

Max sighed. "Yes I did."

"You must really love your father!" Diana squeaked.

"Is there a point to this?"

"When the crystals were broken," Luna explained. "The Sailor Senshi's powers were also broken. All was lost. And then the crystals were restored. Probably by a tear of love. A son's love."

"You saved us all!" Diana squeaked.

Max listened to all this. A bit mushy, but it was true. Also a bit overwhelming. "Look, I'll join you later." He walked back inside the house. As he walked the stairs, he overheard a commotion. It appeared the girls had made a discovery about PJ's whereabouts. Looked like he had to hurry! Soon he was back to his old room, returned to Roxanne's side.

"Hi." He spoke softly, a tone that resembled his father in sincerity and gentleness. "It's been a long time. Sure, just maybe a couple of months, but it was a lifetime to me. I wonder…if you still thought of me at all. I know you never left my thoughts."

Roxanne remained silent and peaceful. Max sat at the side of the bed, looking away as if the area around him was some vision of the past. Their past. "I suddenly remember the day we met. That first day of High School. You took my breath away. That year was a long one, a big waste of me attempting to talk to you, always chickening out. And then that last day of school, when we set up our first date. I was so happy. Mambo-happy." He managed to break into a grin, his face illuminating with joyous reflection. "Then I lied to you." He thought about his dad as well. "I was afraid you'd hate me. But when you told me you had always liked me, my heart sang…"

The glow on his face was momentary. "What happened to us? I happened." He bowed his head. "You accepted me for who I am. But that made one of us. I should have accepted myself. But I just couldn't. I tried to change myself too much, believing that would make me worthy of you. Great thinking, huh? Instead I got arrogant and full of myself, turning you against me. When we broke up, I denied my fault, blaming everyone but myself for the trainwreck. Most of all my dad."

Max sighed. What was the point of bringing up the past? What is done is done. He knelt over and kissed her. "I have to get going. I have to help my dad. Don't worry," he mouthed the words. "I'll be back, and we'll be together again."

Max returned to the group, who had received the answer of PJ's whereabouts.

"The ruins of the Moon Kingdom?" said Makoto.

"Oh…okay." Goofy replied as if he was told the place was Los Angeles.

Fortunately, Max was more realistic. "I take it you mean Moon Kingdom as Kingdom on the Moon? So, how do we get there?"

Everyone looked confident to that answer.

"The Sailor Teleport," said Ami.

"'Course! The Sailor teleport!" Goofy exclaimed. "We use the Sailor Teleport! Um, what is the Sailor Teleport?"

Ami explained. "We combine our powers by holding hands and teleport."

"Aw Gawsh!" Goofy felt all bashful with the hand-holding part.

"Really?" Max expressed his skepticism, knowing he would be surprised by the truth.

"How else did Usagi, Chibiusa, Ami, and myself get from Tokyo to here?" Rei defiantly answered the truth.

Max nodded to his mistake. Why did he bother?

"Our ability to travel is sourced to Sailor Moon or Chibi Moon," Ami explained. "Since Max and Goofy possess their powers now, it's logical it'll work."

The eleven gathered into the back yard, accompanied by Bobby and the three cats. Those outside the group will stay and wait. "Watch over Roxanne for me." Max added.

Bobby raised a thumb for his agreement. "Any plant freaks come, I'll use weed remover."

Goofy was equally sensitive. "Tell Sylvia we're off t' save the world!"

Max had reservations. "Um…instead why don't you make up something to tell her, okay?"

"Hold it!" Goofy stopped Max. "Now, I may not be parentin' ya no more, but this battle needs me more than you. Ya stay here."

"Nope," Max was defiant. "This is my battle too! PJ has done some hurt, and he's not going to get away with it!"

"It'll be dangerous."

"Again, Dad, I am not your little boy anymore. I'm older than these girls put together. We're going adult and adult!"

Goofy took this in. He looked at Minako, remembering her words. "No, Max. We go as Father and Son."

Max's strong look almost cracked from that touching acceptance.

"'Kay!" Goofy started things by turning his back from the girls. "Don't look, fellas!" He quickly covered Bobby and Max's eyes.

With the cries of "Make Up!" the seven Senshi underwent a graceful, illuminous transformation from ordinary teenagers to Sailor-attired soldiers ready for battle. Goofy and Max followed suit. The nine Sailor Senshi gathered in a circle. As predicted, Goofy treated this hand-holding with a scarlet face.

"Fate will judge our future." Uranus said with stoic precision.

"No matter the outcome, we carry through," exclaimed Neptune.

"For the people of our world," Said Venus.

"For our Princesses," Said Pluto.

"For our friends," said Jupiter.

"Just t' let ya know…" Sailor Goof added. "Y'r all invited t' Thanksgiving!"

Max made his wish in silent. PJ, you've hurt the two people I love most; It's payback time!

Everyone began to glow, each in a different tint of color, creating a rainbow. Such power emanated from each Sailor Senshi. Even Max felt this sensation. He looked down. Their feet were making distance from the ground!

"Sailor Teleport!" Everyone cried. And then they were gone.

"Whoa…" Bobby was indeed astonished, as his long, opened mouth portrayed.

* * *

><p>The Xenian Flower luxuriated in the feeling of loneliness. It was her food, her sun, her water, the source to feed and empower herself. Soon this world will become another barren planet, and she will go find another, with newer hosts. So she might as well enjoy PJ while she remained firmly rooted on his chest. There will always be other hosts…<p>

Her host walked gracefully in his newly empowered form. PJ usually passed Usagi and Chibusa, both shackled by vines and looking not very good in their prison. Still, they kept their resolve. "The flower is using you!" Usagi tried saying this before and tried again. And each time the thorny vines binding her crackled its torturous energy upon her. If her words had any effect, PJ did not show it visibly. Inside, he tried to ignore her. Yes, there was a good chance this flower was using him, like his dad used him, like Max used him. He was a big sucker for being used. But the thing is, even if the Flower was truly bad, it was too late to do something. For PJ knew he was bad too, like his father. The fact of confirmation was clear in his mind, a fresh, never forgotten image: Goofy getting skewered. Goofy, the kind, wonderful father he always wanted but never had. And he killed him. His dad never did that, no matter how far his dirty tricks and insults ranged. And he hurt Roxanne too. He didn't mean to do it. He was just angry, wishing for some stupid chance to get even with Max. Bright, PJ told himself. Really bright! Those two kind people did nothing to deserve their fates. What he did was unforgiveable. Fine! The Pete Family was a lineage of crooks and baddies. It was about time he followed family tradition!

_"Peter…"_ The Flower spoke. "_You must know."_ There appeared the vision of a circle. Sailor Senshi made this circle, including a new Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon. The sight stunned Usagi and Chibiusa of their situation. "Are they what I think they are?" Chibiusa asked, very cross.

Usagi was equally shocked. No way did that Goof looked like her! Now, Max, however, was a different story.

Chibiusa had similar feelings. How that Goof clearly resembled Usagi…

Unknown to the girls' thoughts, PJ gazed closely at the person in pink.

_"Recognize that figure, Peter?"_ The Xenian Flower caressed him. "_It is Max."_

PJ's eyes lit up. "Max?" Then who is the other one?

_"He has come to destroy you!"_ The Flower interrupted his thought. "_You killed his father._ _Max wants to have his revenge!"_ She looked to her captives. Vines now gagged their mouths. Peter must not know the truth…

_"They're coming to destroy you, Peter!"_ The flower's hypnotic words grew urgent. And PJ grew urgent. "Yes, they must be stopped."

* * *

><p>In one long circle composed of nine, the Sailor Senshi raced through space faster than any rocket or space ship! In Max's eyes, the stars around them zagged like lines, as if he was in some speed warp. It was actually cool to be a Sailor Guardian, except for the costume…<p>

"Are we there yet?" Sailor Goof asked for the umpteenth time.

"Not yet!" Sailor Mars cried for the umpteenth time.

"Do you think PJ knows that we're coming?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Jupiter was the first to answer. "I bet. Look!"

An army of thorns came hurtling in their path!

"Don't break the circle!" Uranus urged everyone. The hands grew firmer.

"What happens if we do?" asked Max.

"Don't ask."

Max increased his grips.

"Lemme try somethin'!" Sailor Goof decided it was time for him to steer. With an effort he pulled himself. And the circle followed suit to his direction.

"Uh oh…" Max thought.

The circle went haphazard in its movements. This and there, up and down, there and that. And yet, not once were they hit by the projectiles.

"Good skill!" Haruka was impressed.

Not Max. "Hold still!" He cried in frustration. He too pulled. The circle stopped such turnings, rendering it vulnerable to the onslaught. The hit led to the betrayal of Uranus' warnings. The circle broke, and all were separated. All were lost.

* * *

><p>"Max!" Roxanne cried in her sleep. Luna, Artemis, and Diana stayed at her side, as concerned awake as their charge was in her dreams. Bobby soon entered the room. "That was Sylvia on the phone. I told her that her boy and his boy and the girls were off shopping." He came closer. "So how's the dude-ess?"<p>

"Not good. She appears to be having a nightmare," Luna considered.

"An omen," Artemis was worried. "MInako and the others are quite experienced in dealing with such forces, but can Goofy and Max prove as capable?"

"Don't worry," Bobby smiled. "Those goofs have a way of makin' the impossible possible."

The cats returned their watch on Roxanne. Unwatched, Bobby's carefree smile fell.

* * *

><p>Max found himself hitting some dusty ground. That hurt. That probably meant he was okay. "Anyone else okay…" He looked around and saw no one. Just a cold, desolate area. And before him was the Earth! He was now on the moon! It was a good reason to get freaked out, but too much had happened to make him react to it in his normal way. Not that his temper was so equally controllable.<p>

Suddenly, something flowed on this empty area. A green hue covered the moonstone, growing floral and idyllic. That might not be a good thing.

"PJ!" Max's anger seethed forward. "Show yourself!"

He spotted a dark figure from somewhere. Rather strong-looking, he looked like a goon or some servant. This figure came closer. Coward! Max labeled his ex-friend. PJ can't confront him, so he hides behind someone else!

"You don't recognize me?" The words of the stranger made it apparent to Max that PJ was not hiding behind someone. For the muscular person showed himself to be a rather muscular PJ!

"Impressed?" PJ asked with cold regard. He really had an impressive figure. Broad shoulders, washboard abs, carved muscles on his arms. His face also looked thinner. Gone was the nervousness that marked his face so many times in the past. This was a new Pete Jr. "Or in denial-world? What are you going to do? Blame your old man again? Too late for that one."

Max charged. The costume increased his agility, cutting the distance in seconds.

In a mini-second, PJ brushed Max back as if he was a fly. His landing was really not pleasant. Max cringed to himself. That hurt. Oh that so hurt!

_"You were the lonely one, Peter,"_ the flower smirked. "_Max is the lonely one now!"_

Max spotted the flower and the feminine figure in it. Try as he might, he knew he can't throw all guilt on PJ. It was the Xenian Flower's fault. But the feelings of betrayal, the sight of Dad and Roxanne getting hurt, and his own injuries all fueled his rage against the person who was once his best friend.

A grove sprang forth from the ground, full of thorny vines and its cargo. To his shock, Max saw everyone now a prisoner. Chibiusa was his first sight, then Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, and the others, even his dad hung in captivity, looking like he did the last time PJ made his attack.

"You slimeball!" Max sprang with renewed energy fueled by rage. But his assault was quickly repulsed, throwing him back into the ground in a heavier defeat than before. Vines wound around his arms and legs. A vibration coursed through the bonds, growing in intensity. Pain as well. Max could not avoid screaming. The bonds released, and its battered and bruised cargo made another hard landing. One where there would be no comeback.

_"Loneliness is the only truth_," the flower spoke with pleased belief. "_In the end, we are all alone. Everyone knows it. Peter knows it. Your friends know it."_

Instantly, Max's mind found images not of his own. He saw everything, and felt everything. Scenes of sadness, scenes of loneliness. The players of this somber play of his mind were the Sailor Senshi, and society's reaction of them.

Rei, whose psychic powers labeled her as a witch…

Ami, whose brains and shyness was mistaken for arrogance…

Makoto, whose height and strength made people mistake her as some fearsome bully…

MInako, her busy schedule giving little time to make friends…

Haruka and Michiru, looked upon with jealousy and spite…

Setsuna, at the Door of Time and Space, alone.

Each one of them alone. So much like Max the Goof…

And then Max saw Goofy. His mind saw his father enter an empty room- Max's bedroom. It was the day he left for college, and he had left almost nothing in that room. Only his teddy bear remained. And his dad looked so sad, clutching the bear desperately. Max bruised from such a painful scene. He really didn't give much of a farewell to his dad that day, did he? After being so close for eighteen years, his father was now alone. Max never really thought about it. Too busy being glad to get out of that relationship. Too busy always thinking about himself, as usual.

But he had to leave. He had to start his life. But he never really told his dad about that importance. Was that solution so simple? If he had just discussed things with his dad, could what happened last semester have been avoided? The anger, the nasty words, his dad's coldness. Would any of that still happened?

And then, his thoughts fell to someone he had not expected. PJ. Back when he was this sweet, gentle kid. And he saw PJ's old man in a different light: no longer as some crooked but smart guy with lots of cool things, but as this monster of a bully. He saw Pete and Peg's marriage shatter as if it ruptured the entire world. He saw Peg and Pistol moving in distance; it had been a while since he saw them. This fact grew clearer as the two faded, with Pete growing more vivid and greater in his fearsome dominance. The world around PJ growing darker and darker…

Except for a light that shone like a sun. This light was named Max.

These were PJ's thoughts? Max did not encounter the reason, but he did come to other ideas.

_"Oh well, at least I had one day of fun in my life. Twenty-four wonderful, happenin' hours…"_

And finally, Max began to understand. The pain and loneliness that chewed up and spit out his friend. Yes, his friend…Another victim stupid enough to love a jerk named Maximillian Goof and get hurt in the process. Like his father, like Roxanne. After all he's done, what right did he have being a Soldier of Love?

**_"Max…"_**

Did he hear something?

_**"Max, get up!"**_

He heard something. It was Haruka's voice.

_**"Go for it!"** _cried the voice of Makoto.

_**"We're all here for you."**_ Minako's voice gave her assurance.

_**"Yes!"**_ came an army of voices. The Senshi.

"No…" Max remained in his spot.

There followed another voice. _**"Please…"**_ Max knew that voice too. Chibiusa!

**_"Max!"_** Now that was a voice he could not forget. Roxanne…

Max began to stir in great agony. This was going to be one hard push-up.

**"Maxie. You can do it…"** Tears fell from Max's eyes. Dad?!

Max was on his feet again. He looked like a battered puppet whose strings, once snapped, will send him down. But Max carried on. Pain meant nothing. He had to try everything to save everyone. Everyone.

"You Goofs never know when to stay down," PJ grimaced at this perseverance. "My dad always…"

"Shut up about your dad!" Max cried with confidence. "You're done with him. You are not Pete. Never will be."

PJ's cold look betrayed a crack.

"But you're right about me being a Goof. Been my issue. Always has been. No matter how many times I thought I got over it, I always go back to disliking being a Goof. But the worst of it is that I always end up breaking my dad's heart, treating his love like some enemy."

"But you, PJ, had no issues. You were strong enough to accept me completely as a Goof. Not even your dad could stop you from being my best friend. And you still are my best friend. Family isn't just blood, PJ. You're part of my family, and I know you feel the same way."

PJ remained statuesque. The Flower was not as still. "_Don't listen to him, Peter. Kill him!"_

Max raised his hand. "I…Max Goof and Pete Jr.…pledge to stay best buds forever…"

"I…pledge…" PJ's voice squeaked, so different from the calm demeanor before. "A-Allegiance to fun, food, and…and…"

"Yes?" Max hoped.

PJ shook his head. When he stopped, it appeared all that wavering was gone from his now hardened face. "It's…too late." He growled.

"No, it isn't."

"I killed your father! I hurt Roxanne!"

"My dad's alive. He's now Sailor Moon. And he saved Roxanne."

PJ was silent.

_"He's lying, Peter!"_ The Flower cried. "_Max only wants to beat you!"_

"I may have ruined things with Roxanne and my dad, but I won't lose you too." Max remained upright, not noticing Plant monsters swarming around him.

_"Don't listen to him, Peter!"_ The Flower snapped. "_Max was always jealous of you!"_ Her words, coupled with the growing scarlet on PJ's eyes, showed an impossible wall for this Goofy Senshi. "_He wants me, and the power within me!"_

PJ's lips pursed intensely into a frown.

"Yes…" Max sighed. "Maybe it could have been me…and I know that you would do everything in your power to save me from it. You, PJ. Best buds help each other out."

_"Kill him!"_ The flower shrieked. "_Kill him!"_

Max noted the shadow of a plant monster over him. He resolved to the possible path. At least he tried. "PJ…"

"No!" PJ shouted. "Shut up!"

The Flower smiled. From PJ, a sharp vine charged like an arrow straight for Max. The target's closing of his eyes was his only movement.

The vine dug deep…into the plant-monster behind Max, dispersing it.

_"Peter!"_ The Flower shrieked. "_What are you doing!?"_

"Doing my Darth Vader moment!" PJ grabbed the flower. He gritted his teeth.

_"Stop, Peter! Stop! I love you! I love you! No one understands you better than I!"_ The flower's desperation grew with PJ 's pressure on her. Sweat dripped from his face. His teeth gritted harder.

"No!" He tore the flower out. It was not very pretty, like a Mutilator movie. He flung the plant away, a last piece of strength before he collapsed.

The vines captivating the Sailor Senshi withered and died, emancipating all. "Did anyone get the license of that truck…" Sailor Goof shook his head back to his usual sense (or what it is). Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus gathered around Usagi and Chibiusa. They were okay.

Max ignored all as he ran to his fallen friend, who was on the ground clutching his wound. "Hold on, buddy!" He cradled him, looking around for help.

PJ's hard face regained some of its softness. "We're in a weird area here…" His face fell. Pluto ran first to them, checking the degree of his wound. "He'll be all right."

A moment was to Max and PJ, but there came an interruption. A great laughter played its overture upon the area, followed by a great darkness blanketing them all. The source was above them. The Xenian Flower had returned, only now it stood like a giant! Its bodily form, often miniscule in its original size, was all too apparent with its sinister beauty and alien stature. "_It was wise to husband the energies for this final gambit. Now, these energies have allowed me to exist independently. No longer will I need a host to exist. I alone exist! Bow to my power!"_

Max glared at the behemoth.

_"Max…"_ The Xenian Flower smiled. _"In truth, I should have chosen you. But your loneliness was not as great, still filled with the intimacy of your friends and family. I should have had you killed from the beginning. I shall atone for that mistake!"_

Max remained at his spot. He will stop her. How? He didn't know.

"Now, hold on a minute!" cried the voice of Sailor Goof. "Nobody hurts muh son!" Max spotted him walking closer to the giant. "I can't believe a beautiful flower like ya could do such sadness! But no pretty flower is gonna get away with hurtin' muh son!" The crystal on his chest shined in its brightness, carrying a great light that could be called beautiful.

"Dad, get away!" Max cried in terror.

The Flower laughed as he raised her hand. Sailor Goof was like an insect to her. A great darkness dropped onto him.

"Dad!"

_There comes a time, when you face the toughest of fights_

_Searchin' for a sign, lost in the darkest of nights_

But the darkness stopped. There stood Sailor Goof all firm and very much alive. In his hand was the crystal. It protected him from the great shower of dark power.

_The wind blows so cold, standing alone, before the battle's begun_

_But deep in your soul, the future unfolds,_

_As bright as the rays of the sun _

Now, Max has been proud of his father many times. But today, seeing his father face such awesome odds without fear, it was new sense of pride. Max realized how valuable and great a person Goofy is. He couldn't die. He won't let it! The crystal on his own chest also glowed with vibrancy.

_You've got to believe in the Power of Love_

_You've got to believe in the Power of Love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe in the Power of Love (The Power of Love)_

Max stood beside his father. Suddenly, he too shared a great power. Perhaps too powerful for him to maintain, but he would not step down. No way will this monster win! No way with his father standing with him!

"You're not alone!" Usagi, Chibusa stood behind them. Their sooted faces and torn clothes vanished, replaced by gowns that shimmered like moonlight. Max looked at himself and his dad. They were no longer wearing the Sailor uniforms. But the magic of the crystal did not lessen in their possession. It grew.

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe) in the Power of Love_

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe) in the Power of Love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of (Just look inside)_

To their backs gathered the Sailor Senshi. All joined hands. Never alone, always together in unity. Each Sailor cried out their name "Make Up!" growing luminous in the process. Like all colors of the spectrum, their energies encircled father and son and mother and daughter, adding to the shine of their possessed crystals.

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe) in the Power of Love _

_The Power of Love_

_The Power of Love_

The Xenian Flower thrust with all her might against this standoff, but not only did her great power not overwhelm them, it soon weakened against the light emitting from the Sailor Senshi. Soon the light overwhelmed her.

Goofy was granted his wish.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was busy, with Goofy, Max, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Michiru doing a hundred things at once. The latest thing was to get drinks for their guests. "Max, carry these drinks." Goofy asked his son kindly.<p>

"You got it." Max brightly obeyed. "Hey relax! If we can save the world, we can have a good Thanksgiving!"

Goofy took a moment to smile. Then he got back to work. "I'll send them here." Max said before walking into the living room where the other guests were talking. Everyone came out alive and well from their adventure. Dad had not sacrificed himself, nor did anyone else. Ami explained the reason: The combination of Dad, himself, Usagi, and Chibiusa somehow cancelled out the lethal effects using the Silver Crystal would naturally do if used by one. Whatever; as long as everyone is alive!

Goofy had decided to invite all the Senshi for Thanskgiving dinner. That would have put a strain in their food supply if Michiru and Haruka hadn't already planned to make their own Thanksgiving dinner in view of the American tradition. Thus, there was enough for all. Max didn't mind the abundance of guests, especially the arrival of one girl neither Japanese or a Senshi. That someone would be coming very soon.

Sylvia was also present. Nothing was said to her about the cosmic adventure that had been experienced. However, she did note the addition of a new flower. Max spotted it. On the fireplace was a pot that held what was left of the Xenian Flower. This was his father's wish. Goofy felt there was no such thing as a bad flower; so the power of the Silver Crystal purified the plant of all its nastiness, leaving a normal bloom that would be filled by love and not loneliness. The Sailors were impressed by their temporary leader's resolution to this opponent. It was a compliment Chibiusa now granted to Max.

"Your father is really something," said Chibiusa.

"Your mother is too," Max was softer in voice.

Chibiusa blushed with pride. "I don't admit much, but I would like to become as good and brave and strong as she is."

"Yeah, I feel the same way about my dad too."

They heard a crash, a yell of Goofy, and a cry from Usagi.

Both Max and Chibiusa kept a straight face, despite the sweat on their temples.

"You do understand what I'm saying, don't you?" Chibiusa cringed.

"Yes," Max was equally uncomfortable. The discomfort was peripheral, as Max saw to others like PJ. His friend sat awkwardly on a chair. The poor friend had suffered much. Goofy and Max were able to make a quick recovery like the rest of the Sailor Senshi, as due to the magic of their rank. But PJ had some bandages around his chest where he tore out the Xenian flower, plus an arm on a sling. At least he kept the slim, muscular figure, although that might soon change.

Then again, _Poor_ was probably not the right word for PJ, for draped along his good shoulder was Java. As soon as she confessed the truth in that earth-shattering phonecall, the beret girl drove directly to Spoonerville to see PJ for forgiveness. An act the victim tearfully accepted with all his heart.

"How you feeling?" Max asked.

"Terrible." PJ answered with a combination of truth and sarcasm, getting a head brush by Java. Yes, the poor boy was back to being a beatnik. The kid couldn't catch a break, Max smirked to himself.

There came a knock at the door. "That'll be my girl!" Max sped to the door. "Hello…"

The door he opened revealed not Roxanne. "PJ!" Max cried out.

The called turned his head and was equally astonished.

"Well, that's a nice way to treat your family!" Pistol remarked. With her was Peg, less snappy but still impressive. "PJ! What happened?" The mother ran to her firstborn son. "I thought you only broke your leg!"

"It's a long story, Mom…" PJ was overwhelmed at this sudden change of events. "Um, this is my girlfriend, Java."

"Salutations, Mother of PJ!" Java calmly greeted.

Peg made a brief reciprocation, turning all priority to her son. "Oh, it's been so long since I saw you, my dear boy."

"I thought…you and Pistol were off somewhere."

"We were going to see you dear," Peg hugged her son. If she was embarrassing PJ, he was not affected by it. "I can't believe you didn't get my message."

PJ crushed his face. "Mom…"

"My dear…I'm sorry for not seeing you much. It must have been so hard being under Pete's thumb."

"You're sorry? But…I thought you didn't want to see me because I looked like…"

Peg stared at her son with tearful eyes and strength in face. "You are Pete's son, but you are not Pete. Unlike him, your goodness blooms like a…"

"A flower?" PJ was a bit anxious about that line.

"You and Pistol are the part of Pete that I fell in love with," Peg hugged her son and daughter. "You are the part of Pete I shall always love!"

PJ was much comforted, covering his joyous face and his tears.

Max was equally comforted over his best friend's good fortune. Then there came another knock at the door. "That'll be Roxanne!" He opened the door with a smile beaming. This time he got a handsome young man.

"Is this the right house?" The visitor asked.

"Mamoru-chan!" Usagi and Chibiusa ran to the visitor with open arms.

A flabbergasted Max turned to Ami and Rei with a whisper. "Let me guess…boyfriend and future father?"

The girls nodded.

"When I learned you went to America," Mamoru explained. "I decided to follow you for this Thanksgiving."

"Add 'nother chair!" Goofy instantly responded.

Standing near the opened door, Max shook his head with a light disappointment. "Same Old Goof Luck working as usual." His cheek received a strong kiss. "Hi Max," greeted Roxanne with a smile.

Max's spirits leaped. Same Old Goof Luck!

Everyone gathered to the table. Goofy and Max sat at the opposite ends, close to their loved ones. And it was the patriarch who gave thanks.

"I wanna give thanks t' y'all! An' especially t' Love. Love is a very strong thing. Love between parents an' their kids, t' friends, an' more 'n friends. No matter how bad things get, no matter how far apart we get, the love we have for each other always sticks us together like glue. Amen."

"Amen." Sylvia kissed Goofy. Roxanne kissed Max. Java kissed PJ. Michiru kissed Haruka, Mamoru kissed Usagi and Chibiusa. Artemis and Luna kissed Diana.

Goofy stood up, and with his warmest smile, gave Max the knife and fork to cut the turkey. And Max graciously accepted them with an equally loving smile. And Goofy kissed him, an act Max was not quite so gracious about, but he accepted it.

And a feast began for this extended family, be they related by blood or love. Nearby, the flower that was formerly so wicked a creature, stood before this togetherness. No longer alone, it was loved, and felt love.

THE END

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
